The Lion, the Witch, the Wardrobe, and the Fifth Pevensie
by TheScarletPen13
Summary: Luna Pevensie, twin sister of Edmund Pevensie, yearns for adventure. One day her wish is granted, when a game of hide and seek goes awry, leading to a magical journey to a land through the wardrobe.
1. Chapter 1 - Leaving Finchley

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, they belong to C.S. Lewis and his book series; _The Chronicles of Narnia_. Only the OCs Luna Pevensie and Stellaluna (the kitten) belong to me. The storyline/plot/order of events is all from _The Chronicles of Narnia_ as well, I basically copied the screenplay by Ann Peacock (and transcribed by Stuart C.) since I'm a terrible writer.

Character Ages (Not accurate, made up for my story)

* Peter - 17

* Susan - 16

* Edmund - 14

* Luna - 14

* Lucy - 12

 **A/N:** I am well aware that the Pevensie father did not, in fact, perish in the war. However, I took artistic liberty in killing him off. He's not exactly a main character or anything, so it really doesn't change the story overall. It's mainly there to strengthen the bond between the siblings. Plus, it makes for more drama! XD Also, I wanted to apologize for creating such a short chapter. I haven't had much time recently, and it was all I could do. I tend to stop writing when I lack motivation and inspiration so… yeah. That's why each chapter will be anywhere from 1,000 to 3,000 words - without consistency. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter 1

Word Count: 1,662

Peter grabbed Edmund's arm in an attempt to bring his little brother to safety. The brunette struggled in the grasp of the older boy. Susan gathered her books, ribbons, and flashlight from the bedside table. She noticed her younger sibling was still in bed. Lucy woke up suddenly to find Susan shaking her vigorously.

"What's going on?" She asked groggily. Luna ran into the bedroom with a distressed expression on her face, a black kitten on her shoulder.

"Susan, Lucy, we need to get to the shelter, c'mon guys!" She insisted. Meanwhile, Edmund pulled away from his brother's tight grasp, running back to grab a grainy photo on his bed.

"I wouldn't forget you, Dad." Peter sprinted towards the dark-haired boy, his face contorted with worry and anger.

"C'mon you idiot! Don't be so selfish! Why can't you ever listen to anyone but yourself!" Peter cried, stress permeating his tone. Edmund heard the undertone of worry in his brother's angry screams as he pushed the younger boy into the shelter. He scowled and slammed the shelter door after all the Pevensies had safely entered.

* * *

Peter Pevensie ran past the faded, tiled walls of the train station, his four younger siblings in tow. Susan gently draped a dark green wool scarf around her younger brother's shoulders. "Mother would want you to keep warm." She commented softly. Edmund scowled again, his nasty attitude once again appearing on his pale face.

"If Father was here we wouldn't have to worry about the stupid war, and we sure as hell wouldn't be leaving right now." He replied angrily.

"Watch your mouth Ed!" Peter softly smacked the back of Edmund's head. "If the war hadn't begun in the first place and Father was still here we wouldn't have to leave. Don't make this about anything else. Now, Mother has left me in charge, since I'm the eldest-"

"Why isn't Mother coming?" Lucy asked, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. She was quickly comforted, wrapped in Luna's arms.

"She wants to go with us Lu, but she has to stay here and work in order to support all of us. Get it? Mother's a brave woman." Luna reassured the younger girl. Lucy nodded, the tears drying as she was relieved of the worry.

"All aboard!" The conductor gestured for the Pevensies to go aboard the train. They followed behind the mass of people boarding the train, their heads hardly noticeable behind those of the adults.

"C'mon, let's go!" Peter called, following his siblings onto the train. Luna tucked the kitten in her scarf as they passed the conductor.

* * *

The five Pevensie children stumbled through the dying meadow towards a large mansion in the middle of nowhere, stopping abruptly once they reached the huge wooden doors.

"Are you sure _this_ is the right place?" Edmund asked skeptically.

"And do we know if they're expecting us?" Luna turned to Peter, who shrugged in return.

"I just followed the directions Mother gave me." He responded. Lucy hesitantly knocked on the large double doors. The children didn't have to wait for long - seconds later the door opened to reveal a tall, bony woman, her deep frown revealing spiderweb-shaped wrinkles.

"What do you children want?" Her voice crackled with annoyance and impatience. Luna stepped forward and smiled at the woman in hopes of warming up to her.

"Are you Mrs. Macready, Mr. Kirke's housekeeper?" Her attempts were in vain, as she saw when the woman answered.

"I am indeed, and you will address him as _Professor_ Kirke, understood? You are the Pevensie children I presume?" She leered at them.

"Yes, our mother sent us here, but we have no luggage since we were in such a hurry." Peter answered respectfully.

"Well, I suppose I should let you in…" Mrs. Macready's eyebrows were creased in frustration as the children filed in. The gazed in awe at the crimson and gold colored carpets, white, wooden arches of the house, the high ceilings and huge spaces, so lost in their surroundings that Mrs. Macready nearly tripped over Lucy.

"Watch it child!" She sneered. Lucy stepped back to the comfort of her older sisters as the housekeeper continued, "Now, there will be some rules you all must follow as guests of the Professor. There will be no shouting or running, or any other childish behaviors that would distract the Professor's important work. Do not use or touch anything without mine or the Professor's permission, especially the valuable artifacts-" She narrowed her eyes at Edmund during this, as he had reached towards a crystal vase behind him. He quickly retracted his hand and moved to the other side of his elder brother as she continued, "And above all, absolutely no disturbing the Professor. He has very important work to be done." After listing off the rules, Mrs. Macready led the children to their rooms. As the oldest sibling, Peter received his own room. Right next to his, Susan and Lucy shared a room. Across the hall from the two rooms, the twins shared a third.

* * *

Peter opened the door to find light yellow walls and a beige carpet that matched the decorative lining on the walls. Model aeroplanes hung from the ceiling in one corner, a model of a solar system in the opposite. A large bed sat against the smallest wall with striped pillows and dark blue sheets and blankets. The wall opposite his bed consisted of bookshelves and a nice, wooden desk, complete with a matching chair and the room was nicely furnished and decorated. It was clear that the room hadn't been used in a while, but the Pevensies were taught not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Peter instantly felt welcomed in the homely bedroom. He instantly flopped backwards onto the large bed, exhausted from the journey to the mansion.

* * *

Susan and Lucy discovered their room had creamy white and pink rose wallpaper, dark fuschia carpeting, and a large bed covered in white frilly sheets, blankets, and a fluffy comforter. There was a large dresser and closet for their clothing, a huge teddy bear in the corner, and a deck of cards and jacks had been left on top of one of the nightstands.

"Hey, there's only one bed!" Lucy pouted.

"We can share it, we _are_ sisters after all." Susan laughed as Lucy's face instantly lit up.

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Of course not!" Susan gave her sister a genuine smile which was instantly returned. Susan sat down on the edge of the fluffy bed while Lucy hopped up behind her. She twirled the elder girl's dark locks between her nimble fingers.

"How come we look so different?" Lucy asked, a hint of sadness evident in her quiet voice. Susan turned to look at her sister's auburn hair, sapphire blue eyes, and sprinkling of freckles.

"Well, you, Luna, and Peter look more like Dad, with the exception of Peter's blond hair, while Edmund and I got Mom's looks." Lucy knitted her eyebrows shyly.

"I guess that makes sense, but I do wish I looked more like you." Susan frowned at her sister's comment.

"Lu, you look just like your sister Luna, and you're both gorgeous. People would kill for that hair color! Besides, you know you wouldn't look as cute without your freckles!" Susan teased her little sister, grabbing at Lucy's freckled nose playfully, earning a giggle from the twelve year old.

* * *

Luna instantly fell in love with their room the moment she saw it. The walls were a midnight blue with glow-in-the-dark stars painted on the ceiling, and two black-blanketed beds next to each other. Bookshelves lined one wall while medieval images sat above a worn wooden desk on the opposing wall. Edmund instantly gravitated towards towards the drawings of knights and noblemen while Luna felt drawn towards the overflowing bookshelves. She pulled out a leather-bound novel and sat on her bed. She looked over to see Edmund gingerly placing the framed photo of their father on the table next to his bed. The black and white photo hid her father's bright red-orange hair, but his freckles were still visible, giving him a youthful and playful appearance.

"You really miss him, don't you." Luna whispered as she watched the silent tears streaking down her brother's cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess I just really looked up to him, I guess." Edmund sighed. Two days before they left their quiet little home, their mother received a letter from the army, informing her that her husband had died in battle. All the children were devastated, but Edmund was affected the most. Had any of the others asked that question, Edmund would have grown angry, but he could never get angry at his twin sister. She understood that his sour mood was a result of their Father's death, and she looked so much like him, it comforted Edmund to be around her.

Luna watched as her brother cried silently, getting up to sit with him. Edmund leaned into her embrace, and she rested her head atop Edmund's. When Edmund had finished crying, he flipped through the book that Luna had taken from the shelf in order to distract himself. "You really like this fantasy stuff, don't ya?" Luna's eyes sparkled as she replied.

"Yeah, it's like a whole 'nother world! We don't have magic or mystical creatures here, but they feel so real in the books. I wish we lived in a place like that!" Luna's excitement brought a smile to Edmund's tear-stained face. When she was happy, he couldn't help but feel happy along with her. It was a twin thing.

* * *

Throughout the house rooms went dark and voices fell silent. Peter fell asleep without changing into pajamas, seeing as he was so exhausted. Susan and Lucy had fallen in slumber in their sisterly embrace, smiles on both their delicate faces. Edmund and Luna had pushed their beds together to make one big bed. They slept on their own ends, facing each other in a symmetrical formation. Luna's kitten curled up against the girl's heaving chest.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hide and Seek

**A/N:** Hey, my loyal one or two readers, if anyone has read this at all. Sorry that it's been a bit of a mess, I'm an absolutely terrible author, as you can tell by this description and the two chapters I have posted. My goal was to publish/post at least one chapter per week, but unfortunately, I greatly overestimated the amount of free time I would have during the year. I have about… none. So, sorry to those who don't like authors posting their entire story instead of one chapter at a time. :(

* Anyways, with my magic of terrible speed writing (probably normal pace or slower for everyone else) I just about doubled the word count in this second chapter, not including my long and tedious explanation. Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : *Nothing belongs to me beside my OC - Luna Pevensie*

* * *

Chapter 2

Word Count: 2,841

The five Pevensie siblings woke up early, too excited from being in a new environment to sleep in. Currently, they were relaxing in the sitting room nearest to their bedrooms: Susan pacing in thought, Peter sitting on the tabletop, Lucy in the window alcove, Luna and Edmund sharing the couch. The were playing a vocabulary game, trying to guess the definition of different words, one of Susan's ideas to "get their brains exercised".

"Gastrovascular." Susan paced in front of Peter.

"Hmm..sounds Latin…" Peter was deep in thought. Susan clapped suddenly.

"It _is_ Latin!" She exclaimed giddily.

M m"Is it Latin for _worst game ever invented_?" Edmund grumbled. Luna smacked him playfully.

"Ed, Susan likes these types of games! Just 'cuz you don't doesn't mean no one else enjoys them." She whispered with a grin.

"I want to play hide-and-seek!" Lucy piped up from her position near the door.

"What, and put an end to all the fun we're having?" Peter teased jokingly. Even Susan couldn't help but laugh at his sarcasm. Lucy didn't seem understand.

"Please Pete! Pretty please!" Peter covered his eyes and turned his back to the door.

"I'm counting to one hundred. One...twoooo...threeee…" He droned. Lucy giggled and headed towards the doorway. Edmund pushed past his little sister, Luna apologizing for her twin. Susan ran to hide in her bedroom, the twins dashing towards the library, none of them watching as Lucy entered an empty room with only a wooden wardrobe. Lucy ran into the room at the end of the hallway, quietly closing the door behind her. Sunlight streamed in through a small window, lighting up the lone wardrobe. Designs were carved into the dark wood. Lucy walked cautiously towards the large piece of furniture, tracing the carvings with her fingertips. She opened the doors to the wardrobe, which was hard since it was nearly twice her size. She stepped into the wardrobe, closing the doors behind her.

"This is the perfect spot! Peter will never find me in here!" She reached through the fur coats, confused when she didn't feel the wooden back of the wardrobe. "Huh? Why's it so cold?" She walked further in the wardrobe, feeling something crunching beneath her feet. She looked down at her feet, expecting to find mothballs, but instead discovering a powdery white substance. Curiously she bent down to pick some of it, only to have the substance melt in her hand. Lucy shook the cold water off her hand and gasped. _It was snow. What was snow doing in a wardrobe?_ Lucy was even more puzzled when she looked up to see a pine forest blanketed in snow. Further away she spied an old-fashioned lamp post. She walked towards it, paying no attention to the figure appearing from behind the large trees.

Suddenly Lucy felt something soft and warm, like a sheep. She shrieked in surprise and whirled around as the thing behind her screamed. First she saw a man, shirtless, with a crimson scarf around his neck. The next thing she noticed were two little horns peeking out from underneath his curly hair. Then she saw his legs. He had furry brown legs...with hooves.

"Um...what exactly..are you, if you don't mind me asking of course!" Lucy asked the strange creature nervously. The man chuckled in response.

"My name is Tumnus and I am a faun. Half goat, half human." Lucy's eyes widened at his answer, causing him to chuckle once again. "Since you look like you've never seen a Narnian before, I can assume you aren't from here. You must be...a daughter of Eve?"

"Um...I'm a human girl, if that's what you mean…" Lucy answered timidly.

"Wow, I've never met a daughter of Eve before!" Tumnus said excitedly. He held out his hand for Lucy to shake. "Nice to make your acquaintance young daughter of Eve."

"Likewise." Lucy giggled. "My name is Lucy Pevensie."

"So, have you been to Narnia before?"

"Narnia?" Lucy furrowed her brow. "What's that?"

"Why, my dear child, this _is_ Narnia! You're in Narnia right now!" Tumnus laughed.

"Oh...I thought I was in the wardrobe-"

"Wardrobe you say?" Tumnus raised a furry eyebrow. "Is that a far off land?" Lucy laughed at his confusion.

"You could say that." Tumnus examined Lucy's foreign clothing and features.

"I would love to learn more about you and this...Land of Wardrobe, would you like to come in for tea?" He gestured towards a small cabin with a red roof almost completely covered in snow.

"Oh! Well, I would love to...but I'm sure my family's getting worried about me right now…"

"Oh, oh, please? I've never made friends with a daughter of Eve or son of Adam! And I can put on the fire. I just made some cakes, I also have some sardines…"

"Well...okay, but only for a little while. I don't want to worry my brothers and sisters too much." Lucy replied begrudgingly. She couldn't say no to the sweet little man. Or...sweet little faun. She followed Tumnus into his small house, breathing in the sweet scent that traveled through the small place. She spied a picture on the mantle as she walked by the fireplace.

"Hold on, is that you?" Lucy pointed to the faun bore an obvious resemblance to Tumnus. He gave a small smile.

"No, that is-well, was, my father." Lucy's eyes glazed over with tears. "I'm sorry, I know how that feels. I just lost my father to the war." Tumnus took her small hand in his slightly larger ones. "My father was in a war too, but that was long before this dreadful eternal winter."

"I love winter! I wish it was snowing back in England! Just like a white Christmas!" Lucy squealed. Tumnus frowned.

"We haven't had Christmas in about a hundred years. I've never had a proper Christmas." Lucy formed an 'o' with her mouth in shock.

"You've never celebrated Christmas with your family? Never sat by the fire with eggnog? Never exchanged presents? Never received gifts from Santa Claus?" Tumnus shook his head, but a smile appeared on his scruffy face.

"It was absolutely beautiful in springtime though! The beautiful butterflies, flowers and bloom, and the music, oh the music!" Tumnus pulled out a set of panpipes and began to play a calming tune. Lucy smiled, her eyes crinkling as she listened to the beautiful notes.

"Well, that's just lovely." She whispered. After a few minutes Lucy was jolted back to the present with the realization of how long she'd been in Narnia. "Oh! I really lost track of time! I must be going now!" Tumnus coughed and turned away, staring down sheepishly at his hooves.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it's too late for that."

"What do you mean?" Lucy cried out. "What have you done?"

"It's not what I've done, Lucy Pevensie. It's what I'm about to do."

"And what is that?"

"I'm going to kidnap you." Tumnus sighed in defeat. "You see, the White Witch caused this eternal winter, the death of Christmas. She has ordered me to bring any son of Adam or daughter of Eve straight to her."

"But Mr. Tumnus, we're friends right?" She asked. Tumnus nodded solemnly. "And friends don't kidnap each other." She gave a low sigh again.

"I suppose that's true Miss Lucy Pevensie. Now, let's get you out of here before the White Witch discovers a daughter of Eve was come to Narnia." Tumnus hurriedly pushed Lucy towards the lamp post. "Go, now!" He whispered, closing the door and leaving Lucy to turn and run back through the wardrobe.

Luna felt a shiver go down her spine as she sat with Edmund, her back against the tall bookshelves. This didn't go unnoticed by Edmund.

"What's wrong Luna?" Luna shivered again, her kitten brushing her nose against Luna's cheek.

"It's Lucy." Her eyes were closed. Blurry images swept across her closed eyelids.

"What do you mean Luna? Are you having another...episode?" His voice lowered when he said the last word. That's what he called Luna's moments. She would see images of things that were yet to happen, vague, but still accurate.

* * *

 _Flashback - 2 months ago: It was cold out; a blizzard had swept through London, trapping everyone in their homes. Lucy wiped condensation from the inside of the window, cupping her hands around her eyes like binoculars against the glass to peek at the storm outside._

 _"I hope everyone's okay." She said to her siblings. Lucy had always been quite selfless and sensitive to others. Susan smiled and hugged her little sister from behind._

 _"I'm sure everyone is at home warming up by the fire with their family." She turned Lucy around from the window to face Peter, Luna, and Edmund, all sitting by the fire and sipping hot cocoa from worn mugs. Lucy giggled in reply._

 _"I looove winter!" She squealed as she pounced on Luna lightly, who pretended to spill her cocoa in response._

 _"Lucy, be careful, I could have spilled it and then…" She stuck out her bottom lip, her eyes sparkling, "No more cocoa for me!" Her siblings laughed at her childish imitation._

" _But really, we are quite lucky to have each other." Peter smiled graciously at his siblings. "Not everyone gets to be with their families like we do."_

" _Not all of our family." Edmund grumbled into his cocoa. Luna draped her arm over her twin brother's shoulder in empathy._

 _"Well, at least we still have each other, right?" She replied softly. Edmund gave her a strange look as she shivered abruptly._

 _"You alright?" He furrowed his brow in confusion. Luna nodded and he let her be. When Susan, Peter, and Lucy got up to get cookies, more cocoa, and games though, he brought it back up._

" _Now, what's really wrong? I know you aren't cold; you're sitting by the fire and you've gone out in the snow in less." Luna sighed. Edmund could always tell when there was something wrong with her, and vice versa. They practically read each other's' thoughts, they were so in sync. They liked to call it their 'twin sense'._

" _What if Lu was right, what if there is someone stuck out there?" She stared out the window at the constant flurry of snow in the dark night sky. Edmund raised an eyebrow skeptically._

 _"Who would be stupid enough to stay outside in this weather?"_

" _I don't know, but I feel like someone, or something is out there." The twins were interrupted by a crash in the kitchen. "_

 _Peter!" They could hear Susan yelling at their brother and Lucy laughing in the background. Edmund sighed._

 _"I guess I'll go help them. You gonna stay here?" Luna nodded in response, resting her head on her knees. Edmund felt a twinge of guilt. "I'll be right back, okay?" He just got another nod for a reply. He ran into the kitchen, a pair of cornflower blue eyes watching carefully. Once she was sure he was occupied, Luna ran out the door, shutting the door behind her as quietly as she could. She ran silently through the white tempest, her bare feet padding lightly leaving near to nothing behind in the thick snow. She knew she had to move fast if she wanted to get back before the others noticed her strange disappearance, especially after the discussion she had with Edmund._

 _Luna followed an invisible path through the storm, her body heating up as she neared her destination. She didn't know exactly where she was heading, but her intuition told her that she would know once she got there. She felt a blast of heat as she passed an alley, slowly cooling as she got farther away from it. Luna instantly backpedaled, stopping to peer in the dark alley. A lamp post flickered nearby, providing enough light to wash the alley in a soft glow. Luna could glimpse a pair of eyes glowing from behind the dumpster. She wasn't sure what was hiding from her, but she could feel it's fear._

 _"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help you get out of the cold." She whispered towards the shadowed being, her words forming clouds of carbon dioxide as they left her mouth. She watched as the eyes increasingly grew larger, the creature was moving closer to her. Luna bravely laid her hand out in the snow in front of her, a signal of submission and peace._

 _She closed her eyes as her heart rate sped up, her breath hitching when she felt a soft sensation rubbing against her hand. Slowly she opened her eyes to see a ball of fur as black as the night sky. The creature looked up, and revealed its identity; a black kitten with the most beautiful eyes Luna had ever seen. The tiny feline possessed one eye as dark blue as midnight while the left was gold. The animal was small enough to fit snugly in both Luna's hands, and she pulled the shivering kitten closer to her body in hopes of warming it up with her body heat. She held the kitten tightly and gently at the same time as she raced back home. She slammed the door behind her just as her siblings were settling back down in front of the fire. Her hair was damp and sprinkled with melting snowflakes, her cheeks and nose flushed with pink when they all turned toward her._

" _Luna! Where were you?" Peter exclaimed._

" _Obviously she was outside in the snow, can't you see how cold she is?" Susan lightly swatted her older sibling. Luna could feel herself shaking, but she didn't feel cold at all. In fact, she felt like she had just visited a sauna, her face was flushed with heat. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her from her small taste of excitement. She didn't argue as Edmund wrapped his blanket around her even though she wanted to tell her family that she was just fine._

 _"What were you doing out there?" Edmund whispered, a concerned look passing across his normal scowl. Luna didn't even need to answer her twin brother's question, for the kitten had chosen that moment to make its appearance, poking a tiny head over her blanket, eliciting a small mewl._

" _Aww!" Lucy squealed in delight, rushing to her sister's side to meet the new member of the family. Edmund looked the most shocked,_

 _"Why is there- what I mean is- well- why - a CAT?!" Luna giggled as her brother stumbled over his words._

 _"Yes Ed, a cat. A kitten in fact. She can't be more than a few months old at her size."_

" _She?"_

" _Yes,_ she _is a girl."_

" _Are you sure?" At this comment, Luna gave her twin a pointed look, his cheeks flooding with color as he realized what his sister meant. "Oh…"_

" _Well, at least we won't have to worry about any mice!" Susan chuckled, trying to use humor to conceal her fear of rodents. Everyone laughed in reply to the eldest sister. Peter reached out to pet the animal gently between its pointed ears._

 _"What's her name?"_

" _How about Lily?" Lucy suggested._

" _Shadow?" Edmund shouted out._

" _Ooh, how about Comet?" Peter offered._

" _Maybe Nina?" Susan answered._

" _Guys, I already know her name." Luna stroked her new companion. Her siblings gave her an odd look. "I think Stellaluna suits her." She whispered. "Her eyes are two different colors; gold and dark blue, almost like day and night, or the moon and stars. Stella means star and Luna means moon, so it's perfect." As if in reply, Stellaluna rubbed her face against Luna's cheek, releasing a soft purr. "Yep, Stellaluna it is."_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Luna nodded in response.

"I see the colors red and white, and it feels cold...there's a light trying to touch the sky, and a melody, and I can smell something. There's an aroma of...sweets...a goat…" Luna's eyes shot open and she ran out of the library, dragging Edmund along with her. She swung the door to the spare room open just as Lucy was exiting the wardrobe.

"98, 99, 100...Ready or not, here I come!" From the spare room the three siblings could hear their eldest brother counting. Lucy had not yet seen the twins, and she yelled out.

"I'm back, I'm back, it's alright!"

"You know, I'm not sure if you have gotten the idea of this game!" Peter yelled back to Lucy.

"But...weren't you wondering where I've been?" Lucy called back, still staring at the wardrobe, still not noticing the twins.

"That's the point, that's why he was seeking you!" Edmund scoffed. Lucy spun around to see the twins standing in the open doorway of the spare room. "Ed, Lu? How'd you know I was in here?" Luna and Edmund looked at each other before turning back to their sister and the strange wardrobe. Edmund started to speak.

"Well, you see…"

"It's a long story." Luna said, her blue eyes flashing aquamarine in the sunlight.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed what I've written so far, and I'll try to write one or two more chapters within the end of this week and next! 3 ;P


	3. Chapter 3 - The White Witch

**A/N:** I've given up. I will post the entire story versus one chapter at a time. Thanks for understanding, and please review after you read!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing besides my OCs, Luna Pevensie and Stellaluna the kitten!

* * *

Chapter 3

Word Count: 2,131

Lucy stared at the twins in shock, her mouth forming a small "o". "What do you mean, 'it's a long story'?" Luna's eyes flashed from cornflower blue to aquamarine blue, then back to their normal cornflower blue color.

"Let's just say, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." She stared into the identical pair of cornflower blue eyes, her little sister shivering under her gaze.

"Hey guys, does this mean I win the game?" Susan called out.

"I guess Lucy doesn't want to play anymore." Peter sighed. He and Susan slowly made their way to the spare room where Luna, Edmund, and Lucy were continuing their conversation. Lucy jumped up and down as her eldest siblings came into the room.

"Peter, Lucy, guess what? I went to another land!" Peter chuckled.

"Ah, Lucy, you have such an imagination!"

"No, I really went to another place, through the wardrobe." She pointed behind her at the piece of furniture behind her. Just to humor her, Susan reached into the coat-infested thing and knocked on the wooden backboard.

"Sorry Luce, the only thing back here is wood." Lucy's smile quickly turned into a frown. Luna watched her sister's face fall, immediately feeling guilty.

"Did it have snow?" She whispered, her voice almost inaudible.

"What was that Luna?" Peter asked.

"I said, was there snow. Was it snowing in this other land." Luna raised her voice, albeit her voice was still quite soft.

"Yes, it was snowing! How did you know that?" Lucy felt her face light up as her sister spoke to her.

"She saw it in her head." Edmund replied snarkily. Lucy glared at him before turning back to converse with her sister.

"Was there a goat?" Luna asked quietly.

"Kind of, there was a faun named Mr. Tumnus, and he was half-goat!"

"And something sweet, the smell of sweets…"

"Yes! Yes, he was baking cakes for us!"

"That's enough." Susan replied firmly. She turned to look at Luna. "You need to stop encouraging her or she's going to go on with these silly stories of hers into adulthood."

"But it was real!" Lucy protested.

"Yes, it was real." Luna spoke up, her arm draped over her younger sister's shoulders. "I saw it in my head, didn't you hear Edmund?" Her tone was completely serious, yet oddly quiet. Edmund stepped up by his two sisters.

"Yeah c'mon Pete, would Luna ever make that stuff up?"

"We said, ENOUGH." Peter was practically yelling. "Why don't you two just shut up!" He glared at the twins, "You're always making things worse! You two should be setting an example for your younger sister, so grow up!" Luna felt as if she was about to cry, but she wouldn't give her older brother the pleasure of seeing her in one of her weaker moments. Her eyes flashed and she quietly left the room. This angered Edmund since he had a special connection with his twin sister.

"Shut up! You think you're Dad, but you're nothing like him!" He stormed out of the spare room, running to catch up with Luna.

"Nicely handled Pete." Susan shook her head and followed her siblings out.

"I swear, it was really there-" Lucy started.

"Susan was right, that's enough." Peter stated angrily. He exited the room, leaving Lucy to her thoughts and her tears.

* * *

Luna sat on her bed, fiddling with a pencil, Stellaluna batting at the end of it with her tiny black paws. Edmund twiddled his thumbs and looked up at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but then deciding against it, he closed his mouth and turned away.

"What is it Edmund?" Luna's voice was barely audible. Edmund jumped a bit in his seat, surprised she had seen that. "Ed, it's okay, say what you want, I won't be upset." Luna expected her snarky twin brother to tell her that she was crazy or that it wasn't like her to defy their older brother.

"I believe Lucy." Edmund stared down at his feet. Luna's eyes widened as she took in what her brother had just confessed. "I believe Lucy because I believe you." Dark brown eyes met blue, and the young boy was pulled into a tight embrace.

"Thank you." Luna whispered.

"So...tell me what happened with you back there."

* * *

Lucy quietly got out of bed and slipped on her wool boots, careful not to wake her sister lying next to her. She took the burning candle from the nightstand and used the light to lead her out the door and through the hallways. She stopped at the door to the spare room, looking over both shoulders to make sure none of her siblings had woken up. Light seeped into the hallway from under the bathroom door, and Lucy heard the toilet flush soon after she had noticed and quickly stepped into the spare room. She placed the burnt-out candle on the floor of the wardrobe and stepped inside.

* * *

Edmund closed the door to the bathroom and yawned, about to head back to his bedroom. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the door to the spare room was slightly ajar. He shuffled over to the room, opening the door to reveal the wardrobe doors wide open, the candle lying next to it. He knew what that meant.

* * *

Luna was shaken awake, opening her eyes to see her twin brother looking down at her, a worried expression on his face. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"What's going on Ed?" She whispered groggily.

"Lucy went into the wardrobe!" Edmund hissed. That shook Luna from her groggy state. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, the door to the spare room was open, and so were the doors to the wardrobe!" Luna got out of bed and pulled on a pair of boots and pulled on her black peacoat.

"Luna what are you doing?"

"I'm going after her of course!" She tossed Edmund his boots and coat. "Now, hurry up!" Edmund shook his head in exasperation and followed his sister. They traveled through the hallway and into the spare room. "Close the door." Luna whispered to her brother who obeyed her direction. They climbed into the wardrobe and Luna pulled the wooden doors closed behind them. Powdery snow crunched beneath their boots as an icy wind blew through Luna's dark red curls. "Narnia looks pretty creepy at night." She whispered.

"Lucy!" Edmund called out. "Lucy? Where are you."

"Shhh!" Luna hissed. "What if someone else is out here?"

"Like who?" Edmund scoffed. Right as he had spoken, the soft noise of jingling bells rang out in the silent night. Luna tugged on Edmund's sleeve, gesturing towards the large snow covered tree behind them. Edmund felt as if he couldn't move, he was entranced by the sweet sound of sleigh bells. He heard a whipping noise and a deep voice, then he spotted the source of the sound; a large white carriage led by two snow white horses, a small man and a pale woman sitting in the comfort of the sleigh. The sleigh got closer and closer, and Edmund barely dove out of the way in time, landing in the cold snow. He felt a constricting item around his ankles, soon realizing he was being dragged by the man, the whip wrapped around his legs. He was quickly pulled onto the sleigh as it slowly came to a stop. He looked around but couldn't find Luna anywhere. He could barely make out a flash of red behind a large tree as he felt weight atop his chest. Edmund came face to face with a very small man with a red wool cap, dark coat, and a beard that fell down to his pointed boots, a white color that faded into black. The small man pulled out a short bladed knife and pressed it against Edmund's throat with so much force that Edmund thought he would surely die if he so much as swallowed.

"What is it Ginarrbrik?" The woman in the carriage addressed the small man.

"He won't let go of me!" Edmund yelled.

"Is that how you address the Queen of Narnia?" The bearded man growled at the young boy.

"I didn't know she was the Queen! I swear!" Edmund cried out, his eyes widening in fear.

"Well, you shall know her better afterwards." The man said, pressing the blade deeper on Edmund's throat. He could feel his skin starting to tear, a few droplets of blood coming up to the surface.

"Wait!" The Queen called out with a sickeningly sweet voice. "What is your name Son-of-Adam?"

"My name is Edmund, your majesty." His voice almost shook with fear.

"And how was it, Edmund, that you came to enter my dominion?" The pale Queen's ice blue eyes burned holes into him.

"I-I uh, walked through a wardrobe with my sister-"

"Your sister?" The Queen seemed more interested once he mentioned Luna. "How many of you are there?"

"Five, your majesty."

"Edmund dear, you look so very cold! Come, sit with me." She patted the cushioned seat next to her, and Edmund slowly stood up and moved to join the Queen.

"Now, would you like a warm drink?" The Queen asked expressionless, her pale lips a tight line.

"Yes please." Edmund replied shyly. The Queen pulled out a small glass vial filled with a bright green liquid. She poured a drop of the liquid onto the fresh snow beside the sled, the green substance dissolving into the white snow. As soon as it had, the small mound of snow had transformed into a mug of steaming cocoa. The bearded man hopped off the sled to grab the mug, which he then handed to Edmund. He accepted the drink, staring in awe at the Queen.

"I can make anything you like," She explained nonchalantly with a wave of her hand, "Now, is there something you would like to eat."

"Turkish Delight?" It was supposed to be a statement, but Edmund phrased it as a question. The Queen poured another drop of the green liquid onto the snow, this time forming a silver box of Turkish Delight, handed to Edmund by the small man.

"I'd love to see your family." The Queen said cooly, inclining her head towards the boy. Edmund chewed on a small piece of Turkish Delight.

"They're nothing special." He shrugged.

"I have no children to call my own, and you are such a darling little boy," The Queen feigned a saddened expression, "I daresay, one day you may even become the prince of Narnia, or even the king."

"Really?" Edmund looked up in shock, his mouth full of the sweet candy.

"Of course, you'd have to bring your family." The Queen stared into Edmund's dark eyes.

"Oh, so Peter will be king too?" Edmund scoffed, an angry expression coming over his face.

"Of course not. But, a proper king needs servants." The Queen replied smugly.

"Well...I suppose I could bring them." Edmund's eyes furrowed as he weighed his options.

"Beyond these woods, do you see those two little hills?" The Queen pointed to the north, "My house is right there between them. You would love it there Edmund, there are rooms stuffed full of Turkish Delight."

"Couldn't I have some more now?" Edmund pleaded.

"NO!" The Queen replied coldly. When she saw she had frightened to young teen, she smiled at him, "I wouldn't want to ruin your appetite," She regarded her crystal ring for a moment before adding, "I'm going to miss you Edmund, but don't fret, we will see each other very soon."

"I hope so." Edmund looked longingly at the empty box of Turkish Delight.

"Until then...dear one." The Queen offered a delicate hand to help the young boy off the sled. The small man whipped the horses and the sleigh raced off, leaving Edmund alone in the snow.

"Edmund! Oh Edmund!" Lucy ran out from the forest, Luna following right behind with Stellaluna perched on her shoulder. The youngest sister hugged Edmund tightly. "I saw Mr. Tumnus again before Luna came and got me, and he's fine! The White Witch hasn't found out about him helping me!"

"The White Witch?" Edmund and Luna said in unison, staring at the young girl.

"Yes, she calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she really isn't." Lucy noticed her brother freeze up when she said this. "Edmund? Are you alright? You look awful."

"Well, of course!" Edmund blurted out. "It's freezing! Let's get out of here!"

"Follow me, the wardrobe is this way." Lucy replied with an air of confidence. Edmund followed his sisters out of Narnia. Before he stepped through the wardrobe, he looked back towards the snow covered forest.

"The White Witch." He whispered.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review, it would mean so much to me!

 **P.S.** \- To those who thought otherwise, there is nothing romantic between Luna and Edmund, they are just very close. This story doesn't contain incest, as I don't condone it, no offense to those who do. I wanted to include a character that understood Edmund, one he felt comfortable with, as well as another mother figure for Lucy to seek solace in. No one better than a twin sister!


	4. Chapter 4 - Through the Wardrobe

**A/N:** This is one of my shortest chapters, only about 1,400 words...but hey, I've been extremely busy! I almost didn't get this chapter out, but I decided not to sleep tonight! My future chapters should be at least 2,000 words, most likely more than that. I hope you enjoy this short bit!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my OC, Luna Pevensie, and her kitten, Stellaluna.

* * *

Chapter 4

Word Count: 1,671

Lucy and Luna stepped quietly out of the wardrobe, Edmund following closely behind. He stared at the back of Luna's head in confusion. He wondered why she hadn't said anything to Lucy; he could have sworn she had seen him being taken by the Queen, or the White Witch, whomever she was. That was the flash of red he had seen, right? Luna's vibrant hair? As he was sifting through his thoughts, Lucy skipped into Peter's room and jumped onto her older brother's blanket-covered form.

"Peter, Peter wake up! It's there, it's really there!" She exclaimed excitedly, bouncing and full of energy. Peter rolled over yawning, still half asleep.

"Lu, what are you going on about?" He asked, blinking his eyes open slowly.

"Narnia! It was in the wardrobe, just like I said!" Lucy replied in a matter-of-a-fact tone, before she jumped on the bed. Susan trudged in sleepily, joining the rest of her siblings.

"Oh Lucy, you must've been dreaming again." She sighed, rubbing at her eyes.

"No I wasn't, I saw Mr. Tumnus again!" Lucy pouted, "Oh, and this time Luna and Edmund were there too." Peter turned to his younger brother, who looked both embarrassed and shocked to be put on the spot..

"You saw the faun?" Edmund was about to speak when he was interrupted.

"Well, he didn't actually go there with me," Lucy explained, "Speaking of, what _were_ you doing Edmund?" His two older siblings turned to stare at him with their eyebrows raised, awaiting a logical explanation. Luna stared silently at her feet. Edmund gulped, his dark eyes widening before thinking of a quick response.

"Um, well, you see...I was just playing along," Edmund sneered, "You know how children are, they don't know when to stop pretending." He sat down on the edge of Peter's bed, looking away guiltily when he saw Lucy starting to tear up. She let out a muffled sob and ran off, closely followed by Susan. Peter shoved Edmund onto the bed harshly and followed suit. Luna sat down beside Edmund, taking Stellaluna from her shoulder and stroking the small black kitten.

"Why did you lie to them?" She asked quietly, even though she already knew the answer. Edmund put his head in his hands and sighed.

"You know why. I didn't want to but-"

"But you didn't want them to know you got all friendly with the White Witch." Luna finished quietly. Stellaluna pawed at Edmund's hand and he took the hint and pet her gently. "They won't get mad, you didn't know that she wasn't who she said she was." Luna whispered into the feline's black fur. "It's not as if you were conspiring with her or anything."

"I just didn't want Lucy to be mad at me." Edmund sighed, trying his best to ignore the second part of his twin sister's response.

"Yeah, well how did that work out?" Luna scoffed, before getting up and leaving the room, Stellaluna hopping off Edmund's lap and waddling behind her.

* * *

Lucy ran through the hall, silent tears streaming down her freckled cheeks. She hit something soft and heard an "oof!". She looked up and saw the Professor smiling down at her, and she hugged his midriff tightly, her tears flowing even faster.

"You children are just one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stable- oh Professor!" Mrs. Macready was busy scolding the children for running in the halls when she witnessed Lucy bumping into the professor. "I told them you were not to be disturbed." She glared at the sobbing redhead and gave a slight bow of her head to the older man.

"Oh, it's alright Mrs. Macready - I'm sure there's a completely logical explanation, but I do believe that this little one-" He looked down at Lucy and smiled, a genuine smile, "Is in need of some hot chocolate."

"Yes, yes, of course sir, Professor, sir." Mrs. Macready stammered. She turned toward Lucy and slowly extended her wrinkled hand. "Come on, dear." She said an unusually gentle tone. The two headed down the spiral stairs towards the kitchen. Meanwhile, the Professor turned towards the two eldest Pevensies, clearing his throat when they turned away to leave. At the sudden noise, they swiveled back around to see the older man retreating to his office. They took the hint and followed him into his office. The Professor sat down at his desk and lit his pipe before speaking to Susan and Peter.

"You seem to have upset the internal balance of my housekeeper." The Professor spoke in a soothing tone, his eyes downcast at a silver ring on his right hand. Peter looked over to his sister and back at the Professor.

"We are very sorry sir, it won't happen again." He promised, trying his best to project the responsible father-figure he saw himself as.

"It's our sister, sir, Lucy." Susan wrung her hands nervously. Professor Kirke raised his eyebrow inquisitively, removing the sleek pipe from his mouth.

"The little one, the one who was weeping?"

"Yes sir," Susan nodded, glancing over at her brother, "She's very upset."

"But, we can handle it, of course." Peter blurted, kicking his sister's foot and receiving an angry glare.

"Oh, I can see that." The Professor murmured under his breath.

"You see," Susan began, "She thinks that she's found a magical land in the wardrobe upstairs." At this the Professor's eyes shot upward, and he peered into the dark blue eyes of the eldest Pevensie girl.

"What did you just say!?" The Pevensies took his tone as one of amusement and shock, rather than surprise and repressed joy.

"The wardrobe upstairs, Lucy believes she discovered a forest inside." Peter chuckled. The Professor leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk in front of him. His expression changed from his normal, seriousness to an intrigued and almost childish excitement.

"Tell me, what was it like?" He inquired, taking a slow puff from his pipe.

"Like speaking to a lunatic!" Susan cried, looking at the man in bewilderment.

"No, not your sister," The Professor waved this off nonchalantly, "The forest, what was that like?" Susan and Peter looked at each other, amazed that this man seemed to believe the fantasies of their preteen sister.

"You- you aren't saying that you seriously believe her?" Peter asked, completely baffled.

"Well," The Professor stroked his graying beard in thought before meeting his gaze with that of the blonde Pevensie, "don't you?"

"Well, logically it couldn't _possibly_ be there!" Susan practically shouted. She too was perplexed by what the Professor was insinuating.

"And," Peter added as an afterthought, "Edmund told us that they were only pretending!"

"And he's known for being the more truthful one, is he?" The Professor questioned cryptically, as though he already knew the answer to this.

"Well, no, err...this would be the first time…" Peter started to reply, only to be interrupted by the strange man sitting across from him.

"And did anyone else believe Lucy?"

"Well, Luna did say she saw it, and she didn't agree with Edmund when he said it was just a game…" Susan trailed off, her eyes growing wide.

"Well then, if your sister isn't lying, and she isn't mad, then logically the only explanation is that she is telling the truth. She _is_ the truthful one, isn't she?" The Professor adjusted his spectacles and removed the pipe from his mouth. "You are family! It's high time you start acting like one!"

* * *

"Peter winds up and goes for the bowl!" The eldest Pevensie yelled enthusiastically while miming a dramatic pitch. The 3 eldest siblings had decided to get a breath of fresh air and ventured outside to play one of their favorite games. Currently they were enjoying a game of cricket. Peter released the ball, which rolled smoothly across the groomed grass before traveling up Edmund's leather shoe and hitting Edmund in the leg.

"Ow!" He grumbled, grabbing his sore shin. "Can't we just play hide and seek?" He pleaded.

"We all remember what happened last time." Peter muttered. Susan shot an icy glare at her older brother. "We could all use the fresh air." Edmund rolled his eyes and smacked his bat on the ground in the same matter as one would do to provoke a friend.

"Do your worst!" He shouted at Peter, the familiar smirk washing over his face once again. Peter wound up and pitched the ball as hard as he could. Edmund heard the crack of the bat when it made contact with the ball, and then a crash as a jagged hole appeared in one of the upstairs windows.

"Oh no!" Susan cried, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. The three siblings rushed upstairs to find shards of broken glass scattered on the windowsill and floor, as well as a fallen suit of armor that had been hit by the cricket ball.

"Well done, Ed!" Peter scolded. "Look what you've done!"

"You bowled it!" Edmund protested.

"Guys," Susan hissed, hearing the familiar footsteps, "Mrs. Macready is coming!"

"Run!" Peter whispered, following his sister and younger brother into the room closest to them. Edmund ran into the room and spied the wardrobe.

"Come on!" He opened the large wooden doors.

"You've got to be joking." Susan whined. Peter's impatience got the best of him, and he pushed the two inside, closing the wardrobe doors behind them with a slam. The children backed up, only to find there was no back, and in the darkness they tripped over each others' feet, falling backwards. The opened their eyes to see Lucy's bright blue eyes staring down at them, Luna helping her twin brother up to his feet. Susan and Peter looked around, Edmund already familiar with the mysterious land.

"Where...where are we?" The brunette asked shakily.

"Well, where do you think silly?" The two eldest Pevensie siblings turned to see Luna standing behind Lucy, her hands planted firmly on her hips. She smirked at them in an Edmund-like fashion before replying, "Narnia, of course."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review or message me, or even both!


	5. Chapter 5 - A Sibling's Betrayal

**A/N:** Thanks for sticking with the story guys, and thanks for your loyalty!

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing except my OC, Luna Pevensie, along with her kitten.

* * *

Chapter 5

Word Count: 2,894

"Tha-That's impossible!" Susan stammered, her dark cobalt eyes wide.

"Don't worry, it's probably just your imagination." Lucy smirked. Peter looked down at his little sister guiltily.

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it?"

"No, it wouldn't." Lucy replied, a mischievous look on her face, "But this might!" She gathered snow in her hands to form a ball and threw it as hard as she could at her brother, the snowball exploding all over his blond hair. He laughed in response before picking up a mound of snow to throw back. Luna and Edmund smiled playfully at each other, interrupted when Susan hit him with a snowball on his arm.

"That's for lying!" She yelled. Edmund knew she wasn't completely serious though, her pink lips forming a small smile.

"That's it!" Edmund yelled, helping his twin sister create a protective wall of snow. "You've just declared war!" He pointed at his older sister jokingly.

"Oh, you've done it now." Peter chuckled, helping Lucy and Susan form their own wall. Soon the air was full of flying snowballs, the Pevensie siblings soaked and exhausted.

The five siblings began walking out of the forest, shivering and laughing together.

"Hey, I'm sorry Lu." Edmund glanced at his sister. "That was rude of me, I guess I just wanted to be more grown up." Luna rubbed his back sympathetically, mentally praising him for recognizing his mistake.

"That's all right," Lucy replied innocently, "Some children just don't know when to stop pretending." She looked at her brother smugly. Her other siblings couldn't hide their laughter at her sassy remark.

"Very funny." Edmund replied, faking a hurt look. Luna playfully shoved him, laughing when he fell into the snow before offering him a hand up. Susan looked around worriedly.

"Maybe we should head back." She bit her lip. "Won't the Professor be worried?"

"Oh, come on Suse, have some fun! We should explore!" Edmund said, spreading his arms out in a dramatic fashion.

"I think Lucy should decide." Luna suggested quietly. "She was the one who discovered this place after all."

"Oh, oh!" Lucy twirled in excitement, "I should bring you to meet Mr. Tumnus!"

"He makes a mean hot cocoa." Luna giggled softly.

"Alright, meeting Mr. Tumnus it is." Peter decided. He walked towards the direction of the wardrobe, disappearing from his siblings' sight.

"We can't walk around like this!" Susan gestured to her soaked dress. "It's freezing!" Peter reappeared with an armful of coats. "Maybe we can use these." He replied cockily, his eyebrow raised.

"We can't take those, they don't belong to us!" Susan protested.

"We're not taking them, we're borrowing them." Luna shed her wet coat and took a dry one. "Besides, we aren't taking them _out_ of the wardrobe, are we?" Edmund and Lucy laughed and followed suit, shedding their old coats for the new garments. After the siblings had warmed up a bit, they began walking towards Mr. Tumnus' house, following Lucy and Luna who already knew the way. Lucy stopped at the small wooden door and knocked lightly.

"Mr. Tumnus? Are you there?" She tried to peek through the windows, but piles of books blocked them from seeing in. She tried the door handle, finding it unlocked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Luna chewed her lip nervously. Lucy swung open the door to find his house in complete disarray. Books were scattered all over the floor, pages and bindings ripped off. Furniture had been knocked over, the table legs broken and wood splintered. Broken mugs lay on the carpet, shards of the ceramic material scattering the floor. Someone had obviously been there.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy started tearing up. Edmund walked in, feeling the crunch of broken glass beneath his shoes. He looked down to see a broken picture frame, revealing the picture of Tumnus' dad. Luna carefully picked up the photograph and offered it to Lucy. When her sister shook her head in response, Luna tucked it in her coat pocket. Susan looked around the small room, stopping when she noticed a notice tacked up on the wall, the one neat thing amongst the chaos.

"What's that?" Peter walked over and pulled the paper down from the wall forcefully.

"The former occupant of these premises, the faun called Tumnus, is hereby under arrest and awaiting trial on the charge of treason against her imperial majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, also to comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harbouring spies and fraternizing with Humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police, Long Live the Queen." Peter finished, letting the paper float down to the floor.

"Now we _really_ should go." Susan advised.

"We _have_ to help him!" Lucy insisted, tears starting to fall from her cornflower blue eyes. Peter comfortingly placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"It's out of our hands now Lu." Luna bent down to pick up the notice.

"Pete, it says 'fraternizing with Humans'." Her eyes were glinting in anger. "Don't you get it?" Lucy cried. "Luna and I, we're the humans!"

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll figure out something." Luna said firmly as she crumpled up the notice in frustration.

"Psst!" Luna turned around to see a robin peering in from outside. She led her siblings outside where they saw a beaver emerging from the nearby bushes. The beaver approached the Pevensies cautiously.

"It's okay boy, come here." Peter held his hand out in a welcoming gesture. The beaver stared at the boy in disbelief.

"Hello sir." Luna whispered. The beaver looked in her direction and nodded. "Hello to you to."

"It talks!" Edmund grabbed Luna's arm in shock, his twin rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Are you two Luna and Lucy Pevensie?" The beaver inquired, looking at the two girls.

"Yes, I'm Lucy, and that's Luna." She gestured to the shy twin. The beaver handed Lucy a white handkerchief, a pink 'L' embroidered on the corner. Lucy took the cloth slowly, her eyes welling up once again. She recognized the handkerchief that she had lent to the weeping faun not too long ago.

"Tumnus gave this to me before they took him." The beaver informed the young girl solemnly.

"Is he alright?" Lucy asked hesitantly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Follow me." The beaver turned and headed into the forest. Lucy and Luna didn't hesitate to follow the animal, but Susan grabbed Peter's arm in apprehension. "How do we know we can trust him?"

"We can trust him." Luna murmured. Edward shrugged and followed his sister.

"Edmund?" Susan looked at her little brother aghast. "You're just going to trust him? Just...like that?"

"If Luna trusts him, so do I." Edmund replied. "I trust her." Peter shrugged in response.

"I guess we can trust him, he did say he knows Tumnus."

"He's a beaver - he shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan hissed.

"Is everything alright back there?" The beaver turned around to face the Pevensies.

"Yes, of course!" Peter stammered. "We were just talking!"

"Maybe you should leave the talking to a minimum until we get somewhere safe." The beaver whispered. He led them through the jagged cliffs and under a moss covered bridge. As they passed under the wooden bridge they caught side of a homey-looking dam.

"There it is," The beaver pointed. "Home sweet home."

"It's beautiful!" Lucy gasped.

"Oh, it was nothing." The beaver replied sheepishly.

"Is that you Mr. Beaver? If I found out you've been out with Badger again I'll…" Mrs. Beaver emerged from the cozy dam. "Oh, well hello there." She waved timidly to the Pevensies. She noticed Lucy shivering and Luna took off her coat and wrapped it around her little sister.

"Well, you all must be very cold and hungry. Why don't you come inside for some food and warm up?" Mrs. Beaver politely invited the children into her home. On their way in Luna noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and looked up past the trees to find a large white castle surrounded by ice and snow. Edmund followed her gaze to see Jadis's castle which he recognized from meeting the witch. He pulled on Luna's sleeve.

"Come on, let's go inside." Inside the Beavers' home Mrs. Beaver made tea for all the Pevensies and brought out cookies fresh from the oven.

"Help yourselves, darlings." Edmund and Lucy each took a cookie while the other siblings politely sipped their tea.

"Is there anything we can do for Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked.

"We can have hope." Mrs. Beaver replied softly, staring down into her tea mug.

"Yeah, there's a load of hope," Mr. Beaver added enthusiastically, "Aslan is on the move!"

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked through a mouthful of cookie. Mr. Beaver laughed, abruptly stopping when he realized the Pevensies weren't joking.

"You don't know who Aslan is?" Mr. Beaver asked astounded.

"We haven't been here too long." Peter chuckled humorlessly.

"Aslan is the king, the true king of Narnia, he's been waiting for you to arrive!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"Waiting for us?" Lucy murmured. "Why?"

"Are you joking?!" Mr. Beaver chortled. "Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police...they're all happening because of you!" He looked around at the five children.

"Are you blaming us?" Susan asked incredulously.

"Of course not dear!" Mrs. Beaver reassured her. "We're thanking you."

"There's a prophecy." Mr. Beaver added. "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in Cair Paravel throne, the evil will be over and done."

"That doesn't quite rhyme." Susan countered.

"You're missing the point!" Mr. Beaver scoffed. Mrs. Beaver placed her paw on his shoulder in understanding.

"It's been told that two sons of Adam and three daughters of Eve will appear to defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." She replied softly.

"And you think that's us?" Peter laughed skeptically.

"Well you'd better be!" Mr. Beaver raised his voice. "Aslan has already fitted your army."

"I think you've made a mistake;" Peter replied firmly. "We're not heroes."

"We're just a regular family from Finchley!" Susan added. Peter put his hands on the table and pushed himself up, turning to face the door.

"I think it's best we get going." He stated.

"What about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy pleaded.

"There's nothing we can do." Peter said downcast.

"Thanks for your hospitality." Susan nodded to the Beavers.

"Ed, time to go. Ed?" Peter looked around, realizing that the twins were gone. "Where are Luna and Edmund?" He inquired.

"Has Edmund been to Narnia before?" Mr. Beaver asked. Peter's eyes widened in sudden realization, and he rushed out of the Beavers' dam, followed closely by Susan and Lucy.

* * *

Edmund climbed up the snow covered mountain, pulling his coat tighter around his shivering body. He trudged slowly towards the large castle in determination. He wasn't going to believe any of the lies those beavers had fed to him and his siblings. He met the queen on his first trip to Narnia, and she respected him, she gave him whatever he wanted. He would take part in the ruling of Narnia, just as she had promised. He barely heard the crunch of feet in the snow behind him when his twin sister appeared at his side. She matched his pace, striding barefoot through the snow, her coat long since discarded. Her face was flushed pink, but she had no goosebumps, for she wasn't cold.

"Luna?" Edmund hissed. "What are you doing here?" He hadn't noticed her following him since he left the Beavers' home. Unbeknownst to her siblings, Luna had left the dam soon after her brother had, feeling worried after she witnessed him sneaking out of the dam. None of her siblings seemed to have realized Edmund had left, but Luna had that special connection with him. She had the feeling that something was wrong, and she followed him to the White Witch's castle

"I'm coming with you." Luna replied softly.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Edmund feigned innocence. Stellaluna mewed from her place on the redhead's shoulder, as if calling the boy's bluff.

"I'm coming with you to the castle." Luna said faintly.

"I'm not going there!" Edmund stopped in his tracks. Luna kept walking, her pace never slowing. He ran up and tackled her into the snow. "Stop it Lu!" He shouted.

"Why are you going to see her?" Luna asked quietly. She knew that Edmund knew who she was talking about. "Why do you _want_ to see her?"

"Just leave me alone." He didn't even shout. He was angry, but he could never be angry with his sister. He was starting to doubt his decision. But he had to follow through. "I'm sorry Lu, but you can't go with me." Edmund got up and ran, leaving Luna behind in a pile of snow. She slowly got to her feet and brushed the snow from her clothing. She could have caught up with him if she wanted, she was faster than he was, she didn't feel the cold like he did. But Luna felt like this was something that her brother had to do on his own, a test of some sorts.

"Edmund!" Peter shouted from the trees below. Luna could hear her eldest brother yelling, and she sprinted down the hill towards his voice.

"Quiet Pete!" She whispered harshly. "She'll hear you!"

"Who?" Peter was shocked to see her react so quickly.

"The White Witch, ya dummy!" Mr. Beaver hissed in indignation. "Don't ya get it? Your brother is the bait! The Witch wants you all to go up there! She wants to kill ya!"

"We should have just left." Susan sighed, resting her head in her hands. She suddenly jolted up. "Why didn't you stop him?" She glared at Luna. Her little sister opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the youngest Pevensie.

"Stop it. Fighting isn't going to help him." She was referring to her brother, Edmund.

"She's right." Mr. Beaver sighed in defeat. "Only Aslan can save him now."

"Then take us to him." Peter replied firmly.

* * *

Edmund ambled through the snow-covered courtyard, walking along the stone-tiled pathways. He noticed a line of stone statues as he traveled closer to the castle entrance. He passed a statue of a giant, looking proud and strong in his frozen pose. As he came across a lion statue, he stopped and sneered, pulling out a black marker from his pocket to draw round glasses and a curlicue mustache on the statue's face. He continued walking forward, suddenly tripping over a large object. That object turned out to be an angry talking wolf.

"Stop right there stranger!" The wolf snarled at Edmund.

"I'm no stranger, I'm a Son of Adam, and I met the Queen when I came here!" Edmund replied snottily. The wolf backed off and bowed his head.

"My apologies, fortunate favorite of the queen- or perhaps not so fortunate." Edmund followed the wolf into the throne room. His eyes caught on a white throne, carved with intricate designs and covered in shining icicles. The seat was a plush velvet cushion, the back of the chair fitted with the same material.

"Wait here." The wolf said, walking off to another room. Edmund looked longingly at the fancy throne, hesitating a bit before striding up to the seat and lounging in it.

"Do you like it?" Edmund jumped when he heard the silky voice whispering in his ear, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He didn't even need to turn around to see who it was, he could tell by the icy whisper that it was _her._

"Yes! Yes, your majesty!" Edmund replied, startled by the Queen's sudden appearance. He stepped down from the throne and faced her. She wore the same white dress from before, a sparkling silky material sticking to her skin. He couldn't tell where the dress ended and her skin began, the Queen was so pale. He shivered and looked up when he noticed how much cleavage she was revealing.

"I thought you might." She replied, smiling to show the white teeth behind her thin lips. "Now, tell me, are your sisters deaf?"

"No…" Edmund felt very confused by the Queen's question.

"And your brother, is he unintelligent?"

"Well, I think so, but my mother says…"

"Then how dare you come alone!" Edmund jumped at the Queen's harsh reaction. "Edmund, I ask so little of you!" She yelled furiously.

"They just don't listen to me!" He objected.

"You couldn't even complete this simple task!" The Queen bared her teeth in anger. Edmund didn't notice her raising a pale hand to slap him.

"Well, I brought them about halfway here...they're staying at the Beavers' house." Edmund muttered. The Queen was lost in thought for a moment, lowering her arm.

"Well...I suppose you aren't a total failure…"

"So...can I have some more Turkish Delight now?"

"Ginnabrick!" The Queen called the dwarf from the sled in. "Our guest is hungry."

"This way…" The dwarf led Edmund to an adjoining room.

"Maugrim!" The Queen yelled. The wolf from earlier entered the room. "You know what to do." Maugrim howled, gathering an army of wolves and surrounded the castle. The dwarf pulled Edmund away from the scene as he began to realize what was going on.

"Luna, guys, no…" He whispered.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6 - Father Christmas

Chapter 6

Word Count: 3,132

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, Peter, Susan, Luna, and Lucy had rushed back to the Beavers' dam, the wolves in hot pursuit. They barely made it in before slamming and bolting the short wooden door and barricading any entrances with shelves and cabinets. Maugrim formed a semicircle around the exposed front of the dam with his entourage of snarling wolves. He stalked the beavers and Pevensies as if they were rabbits and he was their predator. They could hear their prey cowering inside the dam, feel their nervousness and anxiety.

"Get them." Maugrim snarled, revealing a row of sharpened white fangs.

"Hurry, they're coming." Mr. Beaver rasped, gently pushing his wife towards the back of the dam.

"There's no way out!" Susan panicked, biting her bottom lip anxiously. Lucy instinctively grabbed her older sister's hand in a protective manner. The older girl peered down at Lucy, a shaky smile forming on her red lips. The Pevensies watched Mr. Beaver pushed a dusty bookshelf parallel to the wall to reveal a small hole, large enough for the Pevensies to crawl through, or for Lucy and the Beavers to walk through.

"This should lead to Aslan." Mr. Beaver gestured to the tunnel.

"You said it led to your mum's place!" Mrs. Beaver frowned, placing her paws on her hips bitterly. Mr. Beaver smiled sheepishly and gathered the four Pevensies, leading them through the underground tunnel. Luna followed her siblings, staying in the back of the group, as she was the most attentive of them. She was startled by a muffled crash that seemed to be coming from the Beavers' home.

"Did you hear that?" She whispered, speeding up her pace and her siblings'.

"Hear what?" Peter inquired. A faint howl could be heard from behind the group.

"They got into the tunnels!" Luna gasped in realization.

"Pick up the pace!" Mr. Beaver began to run, the others in tow. Not long after the disturbance, the Beavers and Pevensies ran into a dirt wall.

"It's a dead end!" Mr. Beaver cursed. Luna gnawed her lip nervously; she could hear the soft padding of Maugrim and his army getting louder. Stellaluna popped out of Luna's coat suddenly.

"What's that?" Mrs. Beaver shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at the black kitten.

"Oh, that's just Luna's cat." Lucy said casually. "She doesn't talk."

Stellaluna leaped from Luna's shoulder to Susan's, then on to Peter's before jumping up through the ceiling.

"What the-" Mr. Beaver furrowed his eyebrows as dirt fell onto his fur-covered face. He looked up to see a hole in the top of the tunnel. He quickly made his escape before helping everyone else out. They all began to look around as Luna and Peter quickly shoved dirt through the hole until the ground was flat. Luna felt a shiver coming on as Stellaluna mewled into her ear quietly. She felt the presence of something dark.

"Do you see those?" Luna whispered. She stared straight ahead at a line of stone statues. Lucy walked up to a statue of a centaur, squinting at the marvel curiously.

"They look so real!" She said quietly.

"That's because they are." Mrs. Beaver replied solemnly. The Pevensies turned to the Beavers, shock written across their youthful faces.

"What? How? Why? Wh-" Peter stammered in surprise.

"This is what happens to the enemies of the White Witch." The group watched as a fox strode in from behind the trees, his orange tail swishing back and forth with every step. Mr. Beaver's eyes widened in fear as he and his wife held each other tightly.

"Stay still, traitor." His voice shook as he addressed the fox.

"Relax, I'm one of the good guys." The fox reassured them, picking up a paw and taking a tentative step towards the pair.

"Well, you look mighty like one of the bad guys." Mr. Beaver accused, his voice much more stable than before. The fox sighed in defeat before replying.

"An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can discuss family breeding later. Right now we need to move." His pointed ears perked up as the dirt covering the hole fell in. The Pevensies knew the wolves were coming.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Peter addressed the furry ally. The fox looked up at the tall trees surrounding them. The leaves and branches provided a lot of cover for anything up in those trees. Peter followed his gaze and rapidly led his siblings and companions up a particularly leafy tree. The group of six gathered on a thick branch, high enough to be away from the wolves' scent, but close enough that they could hear what was going on below. The wolves sauntered into the clearing, stopping right in front of the fox. Even though the fox had almost reached Peter's waist slouching, he still looked tiny compared to the smallest of the wolf pack. Had Peter been there for comparison, he was sure that Maugrim would at least reach mid-chest.

"Evening gents, did we lose something?" The fox smirked. Even though he was being a smartass, Luna knew he was terrified. Her sharp eyes didn't miss his shaking legs, but luckily, the wolves didn't seem to notice.

"Don't patronize me," Maugrim growled, sending a cloud of breath towards the fox, "I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans."

"Humans in Narnia, now that's some valuable information." The fox replied smugly, the smirk stuck on his furry muzzle.

"Where are they?!" Maugrim demanded, the fox shrinking under his gaze.

"I don't know." The fox's jaw trembled slightly as he replied. Maugrim narrowed his eyes, he wasn't _that_ stupid. He swiped at the fox, coaxing a hurt whine out of him. Lucy cried out, but Susan clapped her hand over her little sister's mouth. The fox dropped to his haunches in pain as Maugrim loomed over him, his large frame dwarfing the fox's. The fox looked around the forest, a panicked look on his face. He hung his head in shame as he finally answered the wolf.

"They...they were headed North." He murmured. Maugrim turned to face the rest of the pack.

"Sniff them out." He ordered in a commanding tone. Before he left, he turned back to the fox and knocked him to the ground right as he picked himself up. The pack bolted out of the forest, led by Maugrim. The fox lay on his side, whimpering from the pain. The siblings could see blood on the snow beside him, the gash on his face from Maugrim's claws causing the fox's anguish. As the Beavers and Pevensies made their way back to the snow-covered ground, Mrs. Beaver rushed over to the injured fox, trying her best to make him comfortable.

"Are you alright?" Lucy cried, rushing to aid the fallen animal. She stroked his head in a comforting manner, and he let out a sigh.

"I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite." He chuckled quietly before wincing in pain. Mrs. Beaver took out a cloth from her apron and dipped it in the clean snow, letting it melt onto the soft fabric. She dabbed at the wound, the fox writhing in agony at the harsh contact.

"Oh, stop squirming!" She ordered firmly. "You're worse than Mr. Beaver on bath day!" She continued cleaning the wound.

"Worst day of the year." Mr. Beaver shuddered. Peter let out a hesitant chuckle as the fox struggled to stand up.

"I'm afraid that's all the healing I have time for." He said, wincing again as he put pressure on his right paw.

"You're leaving?" Susan cried, an anxious look on her face.

"It's been a pleasure my Queen." He kneeled to bow to her, collapsing in a heap of fur. Susan pulled him up from the snow, dusting the snow from his orange coat. "I have been asked by Aslan personally to gather troops." He said proudly.

"You've seen Aslan!" Mr. Beaver gasped.

"What is He like?" Mrs. Beaver's eyes widened in excitement as she stared intently at the fox.

"Just like everything you've ever heard. He'll help us fight the White Witch."

"We aren't planning on fighting any witch." Susan replied snarkily.

"We just want our brother back." Peter added. Luna and Lucy looked at each other worriedly, Lucy clutching Luna's hand so tightly she thought it would cut off circulation.

Meanwhile, at the White Witch's castle, Edmund suffered in the cold that seemed to flow throughout all of Narnia. He struggled, his wrists rubbing against the iron cuffs that kept him chained to the wall in the witch's makeshift dungeon. Like the rest of the castle, the walls were white and everything was icily cold. He managed to reach the tin tray placed ahead of him and grabbed the small piece of bread. He attempted to bite into the morsel, but his teeth merely ground against the tough exterior. He abandoned the food and lifted the tin mug. This too, he abandoned, for the water was frozen solid. In his anger, Edmund threw the cup to the ground, the metal clanging on the icy floor.

"Are you gonna eat that?" A voice permeated the silence. Edmund searched for the source of the voice, only to find a timid faun sitting in a prison cell similar to his own. The boy silently slid the food over to the faun.

"Mr. … Tumnus?"

"You're Lucy and Luna Pevensies' brother!" Mr. Tumnus cried, delighted in his realisation.

"Yes, I'm Edmund." The boy replied.

"You all have the same nose." Mr Tumnus murmured, mainly to himself. Edmund rubbed at his nose self consciously. "Are your sisters alright?" The faun questioned, "Are they safe?"

"I…" Edmund started, "I don't know!" The two prisoners clamped their mouths shut and shifted back to their spots as the familiar sound of heels clicking on ice grew louder.

"My wolves tore that dam apart, your little family was nowhere to be found," the White Witch seethed in anger, icy pale eyes focusing on the human boy, "Where are they?" She lifted Edmund against the wall, her long nails gripping into the material of his shirt.

"I don't know…" Edmund responded honestly, his eyes downcast.

"Then you are no longer any use to me," the witch sneered, "Guard-"

"Wait!" Edmund cried out, "They said something about Aslan."

"Aslan!" The White Witch cried, her head whipping back to the boy, eyes filled with fear, "Where?"

"I left before I could hear anymore," Edmund replied, "I wanted to see you again."

"Guard!" Jadis cried, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, your majesty?" A minotaur bowed to the self proclaimed queen.

"Release the Faun." The minotaur used his axe to cut through the iron chains that imprisoned Mr. Tumnus, who cried out in pain as he was dragged to the feet of the queen herself. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Because I believe in a free Narnia." The faun replied confidently, albeit shaking. The witch gave him a cold glare before speaking.

"You are here because _he-_ " She pointed at Edmund, "Turned you in… for sweets." She gave the faun a nasty smile before barking out another order to the minotaur and dwarf that always accompanied her. "Take him-" This time she pointed at Tumnus, "Upstairs and ready my sleigh. Edmund misses his family."

* * *

"Now," Mr. Beaver started, "Aslan's camp is just over there by the stone table just across the frozen river."

"River?" Susan's voice shook as she voiced all their fears.

"It's been frozen for 100 years." Mrs. Beaver reassured the Pevensies with a knowing smile.

"It won't stay frozen forever." Luna murmured, taking Peter's hand in hers as Lucy gravitated towards Susan. Peter hushed her before ruffling her hair to show he wasn't worried.

"It seems so far." The oldest Pevensie added.

"It's the world dear, did you expect it to be so small?" Mrs. Beaver chuckled.

"Smaller…" Susan admitted sheepishly.

* * *

Ginarrbrik led Edmund up from the dungeons to the main level, where Tumnus stood, plain as day. Only it wasn't Tumnus, or at least, not the Tumnus Edmund had been expecting. This faun was made of stone. But it wasn't just a statue. Edmund gulped, knowing Mr. Tumnus's fate was one of the many punishments Jadis handed out.

"Whenever you are ready, Son-of-Adam." The witch gave the boy a false smile, as if he hadn't just seen his fellow prisoner-turned-statue. Edmund silently obeyed, getting into the sleigh alongside the witch and her loyal dwarf. He watched the pale woman with fearful eyes as the vehicle moved towards the forest and disappeared through the curtain of trees.

* * *

"Come on," Mr. Beaver encouraged the Pevensies, "Before we're old."

"If he tells me to 'hurry up' one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat." Peter grumbled, earning a slap on the arm from Luna.

"Hurry up, Son-of-Adam," The beaver addressed the eldest Pevensie, "We don't have all day!"

"He is getting kinda bossy." Lucy admitted, Stellaluna mewing in agreement from her perch on Luna's shoulder. The sound of bells broke the silence, startling Mr. Beaver. He turned to the siblings with wide eyes.

"It's her! Run!" The siblings didn't have to be told twice, and the ran as fast as they could, for their lives certainly depended on it.

"Quick, down here!" The beaver hissed, leading the Pevensies into a small den hidden by bushes and foliage. They crammed into the den, pushing their backs against the dirt wall and covering their mouths with their hands. A few minutes passed before anyone spoke.

"Maybe she's gone." Lucy suggested, although she still whispered.

"I'll go and have a look." Peter decided.

"No," Mr. Beaver insisted, "You're no good to Narnia dead." He started to exit their hideout.

"Neither are you, Beaver." Mrs. Beaver reminded him.

"Thanks, dear." Everyone held their breath as Mr. Beaver left the den, expecting to hear some sort of "all clear" or signal either way.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mr. Beaver shrieked from above ground. Lucy screamed in response, the beaver's sudden yell having scared her. The beaver poked his head back into the den with an apologetic smile.

"I hope you've been good, because there is someone here to see you." The Pevensies stared at the beaver blankly, until he gestured for them to come outside. They complied, only to find a man standing there. He had spectacles, sparkling eyes, a white beard, and a red and white outfit. Not to mention, the sleigh led by reindeer.

"Merry Christmas, Sir!" Lucy greeted Father Christmas with a beaming smile.

"It certainly is, Lucy," The bearded man replied with a hearty chuckle, "Thanks to you."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan interjected.

"There hasn't been for a hundred years," Father Christmas agreed, "But now the Witch's power is crumbling." He lifted his bag from the sleigh and threw it down on the ground in front of them.

"Presents!" Lucy cried. Luna smiled, knowing how disappointed Lucy had been during their Christmas, for the Pevensies didn't have much spare money to spend on gifts for each other. The area under the pathetic spruce tree had been bare, their stockings filled with an orange apiece and a dime. They had even pooled their money together to buy milk and cocoa powder to make hot chocolate.

"Lucy," Father Christmas addressed the youngest Pevensie, "These are for you." He handed her a cordial filled with a rum colored liquid. "The juice of the fire flower. If you or one of your friends are wounded, one drop of this cordial will restore them. And, though I do not expect you to use it, this." He handed the young girl a dagger tucked in a sheath that she hastily tied around her waist.

"Well, I think I could be brave enough." Lucy replied softly.

"I'm sure you could," Father Christmas chuckled, "But battles are ugly affairs." He turned to the eldest of the Pevensie sisters. "Eve's daughter, Susan," He handed her a beautifully carved bow and an ivory quiver with intricately carved detailing and red-feathered arrows, the former of which she slung over her shoulder. "Trust in this bow, for it does not easily miss."

"What happened to, 'battles are an ugly affair'?" Susan asked.

"And, though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard," Father Christmas looked at the brunette who gave him a sheepish smile in return, "Take this." He handed her a horn that was made from the same material as her quiver, resembling a roaring lion, "When you put this horn to your lips and blow it, wherever you are, help will come." He promised.

"Thank you." Susan replied sincerely.

"For Peter," Father Christmas gifted the eldest Pevensie with a sword and shield. The sword, like Lucy's dagger, had a gold lion pommel, and a red roaring lion decorated the shield. "These are tools, not toys," The man reminded Peter, "The time to use them may be soon at hand." Luna played with her hands nervously, not sure what he would pull out of the bag for her, or if there would even be anything for her. Stellaluna clearly didn't share her worries, as the black kitten had managed to climb atop one of the reindeer without problem.

"Luna," Father Christmas gave the redhead a warm smile, "You, like your brothers, are a fighter." He drew another sword from his bag, but it was different from Peter's. The sword was a bit longer and thinner, with a black hilt. And unlike Peter's, there was no lion. Instead, in silver detailing, a gryphon was engraved where the blade and hilt met, the wings spread to create the crossguard. "But you are not limited to the sword. And you will figure out your strengths, with time." His blue eyes sparkled with wisdom, drawing Luna's attention to the carving on the hilt. A tiny detail she'd overlooked - the eye of the gryphon was not silver, but blue. A small blue gem that hid among the intricate detailings. She smiled before sheathing her sword in its scabbard. Lucy's and Peter's were a crimson red, but hers was a navy blue.

"Bare them well!" Father Christmas warned with that ever present sparkle in his eyes, "I best be off, winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a thousand years," He got into his sleigh, Stellaluna returning to her spot on the redhead's shoulder, "Long live Aslan!" With that last declaration he took off into the sky, reindeer pulling his sleigh away.

"Told you he was real!" Lucy squealed in delight, pointedly looking at Susan and Peter.

"Did you hear what he said?" Peter asked, brushing Lucy's comment aside, "Winter is almost over. You know what that means? No more ice!"

"The river…" Luna whispered to herself.


	7. Chapter 7 - Aslan's Camp

Chapter 7

Word Count: 3,133

The Pevensie children made their way back to the river alongside Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. Sunlight reflected off of the shiny surface of the ice that engulfed the wide river.

"Wait," Susan spoke up nervously, "Maybe we should think about this."

"We don't have time," Peter argued.

"I was just trying to be realistic." Susan explained honestly.

"No," Peter shook his head in exasperation, "You're trying to be smart… as usual!" Luna pulled at his shirt until he looked down at her and calmed down, giving her a small smile.

"Wait, maybe I should go first." Mr. Beaver suggested, eyeing the frozen river.

"Maybe you should." Peter agreed, backing up. The beaver took a tentative step onto the ice, slowly lifting one paw at a time. The ice cracked, not enough to do anything, but enough to startle everyone.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver accused her husband, paws on her hips.

"If mum knew what we were doing…" Susan shook her head.

"Mum's not here." Peter pointed out. All their heads whipped around as the sound of howls and paws pounding against the forest flew grew louder.

"Oh no!" Lucy cried, spotting the pack of wolves. Peter and Luna drew their swords, stepping in front of Lucy and Susan protectively. Susan gripped her bow, too afraid to raise it.

"Run!" Peter cried, but to no avail, as the wolves quickly surrounded the children. A wolf pinned down Mr. Beaver and growled a warning to the Pevensies. Mrs. Beaver shook with fear, hiding behind Luna.

"Put that down, boy," Maugrim's teeth glinted as he growled at Peter, "Someone might get hurt." Peter hesitated, his sword starting to lower. Luna brandished her own blade with an intense glare directed at the wolves. She placed a comforting hand on Peter's arm. He looked at her and she gave her brother a reassuring look, causing him to raise his sword with more confidence.

"Don't worry about me!" Mr. Beaver cried from beneath the wolf's grip, "Slit his throat!" Lucy's lip quivered, fearing for her new friend and ally.

"Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you." Maugrim snarled. The wall of ice that had previously been a waterfall was beginning to crack slowly, jets of cold water pouring out and drawing the attention of both parties.

"Stop, Peter!" Susan cried, preventing him from taking a swing at the wolf, "Maybe we should listen to him."

"Smart girl." Maugrim smirked, baring his sharp canines.

"We can't trust him." Luna stated adamantly, her grip on the sword hilt tightening.

"Don't listen to him," Mr. Beaver agreed with Luna, "Kill him! Kill him now!"

"Look, just because some man in a red suit hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero! So just drop it!" Susan screamed over the rushing water. Luna's eyelids drooped as she heard the words of her older sister. She didn't believe in them, even with the Narnians encouraging them.

"What's it going to be, Son of Adam?" Maugrim took a step forward, only inches away from the tip of Peter's sword, "We're not going to wait forever. And neither is the river." Luna stared at the waterfall, willing it to melt faster, to help them escape the witch's evil henchmen. As if answering her prayer, chunks of ice started to break off and rain down on them.

"Peter!" Lucy cried in fear, clutching onto her siblings.

"Hold onto me!" Peter ordered. Lucy wrapped her arms around his waist on the left and Susan did the same on the right. Luna copied Peter as he lifted his sword above his head and stabbed it into their chunk of ice, creating an anchor for them to hold onto. Icy water poured down, engulfing the Pevensies and the wolves. Amidst the chaos, Mr. Beaver freed himself from the wolf's grasp, and swam alongside his wife, following the floating ice platform. The river had completely melted, save for a few large ice chunks. The Pevensies screamed over the rushing waves as the wolves were swept away by the current. A fallen tree provided safehaven, and the children used it to pull themselves onto the bank. Luna and Susan turned around to see a worried Peter holding onto Lucy's coat, but Lucy was nowhere to be seen.

"What have you done?" Susan gasped, blue eyes reflecting fear. "Lucy!" She cried, yelling over the rushing water.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy asked timidly, emerging from the side of the riverbank. Luna, Susan, and Peter chuckled in relief as she smiled up at them. Peter draped Lucy's coat around her shivering shoulders.

"Your brother has you well looked after." Mr. Beaver assured the youngest Pevensie. The four embraced, all soaked and shivering from the whole ordeal.

"I don't think you'll be needing those coats any more!" Mrs. Beaver cried, staring into the forest. In front of their eyes, cherry blossoms bloomed on the tree branches, snow melting and sliding down each petal. The Pevensies shed their coats, leaving the wet garments on the grass below. Lucy stared in awe at the forest emerging around them. Luna pushed wet strands of hair off her face, blue eyes focusing in on the blossoming flowers above them.

* * *

"It's so warm here!" Ginarrbrik complained, earning a cold glare from the witch, who was beginning to look less pale than her normally snow white self.

"We found the traitor," One of the wolves approached Jadis, the fox clamped tightly in his jaws, "He was gathering troops near the sharwood forest."

"Nice of you to drop by," Jadis commented sarcastically, "I understand you were helpful to my wolves last night."

"Forgive me, your Majesty." The fox shivered under her glare, still bleeding from his wound.

"Don't waste my time with flattery." The witch spat.

"Not to seem rude," The fox spoke plainly, "But I wasn't actually talking to you." He bowed his head towards Edmund, who looked at the creature in shock. Jadis looked to Edmund before addressing the fox.

"Where is Aslan!" She screeched furiously, "Answer me!" She raised her spear-like wand in the air, the icicle tip facing upwards glowing a light blue color.

"Wait!" Edmund cried, the wand's color fading as the witch focused her attention on the boy, "The Beavers said something about the Stone Table and an army."

"Thank you, Edmund. It is good for this creature to see some honesty before he dies…"

"No!" Edmund cried as the witch pointed her wand at the fox. The tip glowed blue, and once it touched the creature, he turned to stone. Jadis slapped Edmund across the cheek, causing the boy to tenderly cup the side of his face as he watched her with fear in his eyes.

"Think who's side you are on!" The witch hissed, giving up her nice act, "Mine…" She turned his head to face the petrified fox, "Or theirs? If it is a war Aslan wants…" She turned a lone butterfly to stone, the creature shattering as it fell to the ground, "It's a war he shall get."

* * *

The Pevensies followed the Beavers through Aslan's camp, creatures having emerged from various tents and busying themselves. On a hill above them, a centaur blew into a curved horn to alert the camp members. There was no sign on snow, trees and luscious grass covering the ground and mountainsides. Lucy and Luna turned around to see flower petals moving through the air and forming the figures of beautiful women. The flower women waved, earning a wave from Lucy and a smile from Luna. Luna wondered if perhaps they were nymphs or dryads, or maybe another creature entirely. She thought they must look rather silly to the creatures in medieval armor, as Peter sported a gray button up shirt and dark slacks, Susan a white blouse and plaid skirt, and Lucy a floral dress. Luna herself had borrowed a pair of Edmund's black slacks and a blue-grey blouse untucked, along with her laced boots. Centaurs and fauns in battle armour turned to look at them as they passed, and Luna observed the designs on the tents and the red and gold flags bearing Aslan's crest. Some of the fauns were making weapons, and they were surrounded by a multitude of animals. Stellaluna mewed at a cheetah as they passed. Slowly, all the creatures began to flank the pathway and watch the Pevensies make their way to Aslan's tent.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked, smiling as she murmured the question to her siblings.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy joked, earning a smile from her three siblings.

"Oh, stop your fussing, Mrs. Beaver. You look lovely." Mr. Beaver assured his wife. The Narnians circled around as the Pevensies reached the largest tent, decorated with flags and striped gold and crimson colors. A centaur stood stoically beside the tent, his fur a glossy black, matching his determined eyes. Peter awkwardly drew his sword, holding it like an offering.

"We have come to see Aslan." He declared to the centaur. The centaur simply looked to the tent's opening, his gaze followed by those of the Pevensies. All the creatures around them dropped to one knee, kneeling to their hidden king, including the Beavers. A golden paw emerged from behind the crimson curtains, followed by the body of a majestic lion, his fur and mane pristine and golden. His amber eyes followed the Pevensie children as they stood; Lucy, Luna, Susan, and Peter. A small smile appeared on his muzzle. Each child dropped to one knee, bowing their heads in respect of the creature that stood before them.

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam," Aslan spoke, Peter raising his head, "Welcome, Susan, Luna, and Lucy, Daughters of Eve." They all lifted their heads, a smile emerging on Lucy's face. "Welcome, Beavers. You have my thanks. But where is the fifth?" The smile dropped from Lucy's face.

"That's why we are here, sir." Peter stood, sheathing his sword. His sisters stood up alongside him. "We need your help."

"We had a little… trouble along the way." Susan admitted.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch." Peter told the lion.

"Captured?" Aslan repeated, "How could this happen?" Around them, creatures began murmuring with their worries and conspiracies. The blonde looked down at his feet.

"He betrayed them, your Majesty." Mr. Beaver cut in. Noises of outrage emerged from the crowd.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" The centaur exclaimed.

"Peace, Oreius." Aslan ordered, "I'm sure there is an explanation."

"It was my fault, really," Peter admitted, "I was too hard on him."

"We all were." Susan added, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy whispered.

"I know, dear, and that makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think."

"If I may, sir," Luna spoke up.

"Come with me, my dear," Aslan nodded to her, "And you as well, Son of Adam." Luna and Peter followed the Lion up the hill as Susan and Lucy were led to their tents. From the hill on which they stood, Peter and Luna could see over the green hills and back to a beautiful white and gold castle along the beachfront that glistened in the light of the sunset.

"That is Cair Paravel of the four thrones," Aslan told them, "One of which you must sit as High King," He addressed Peter, "And you as a Queen." He looked to Luna. Both children were silent, looking out over the horizon and deep in thought.

"You doubt the prophecy?" Aslan asked.

"No, that's just it…" Peter started, "I'm not who you think I am."

"Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley. Beaver also said you wanted to turn him into a hat." Luna chuckled alongside Aslan as he spoke. "There is a Deep Magic that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong and helps us fulfill destinies, both yours and mine."

"I don't think I'll be able to." Peter admitted.

"You were able to get your family here." Aslan argued.

"Not all of them." Peter replied with a sigh.

"I will do what I can for Edmund. I, too, want my family safe." Aslan assured them.

"Sir?" Aslan nodded for Luna to continue, "The first time Edmund met the White Witch, I was there." She held Stellaluna to her chest and stoked the kitten's fur, "I hid, instinctively fleeing while Edmund wasn't so lucky. She bewitched him, made him feel… special." She sighed, still looking down, "I suppose, what I'm trying to say is… he didn't mean to betray us. He simply followed his heart over his head. And I know he's learned his lesson by now." Aslan met her gaze with knowing amber orbs.

"I think he will be more disappointed in himself than anyone else will be in him" The lion assured her. "Now, there is something else I must speak to you two about-" Before Aslan could continue, the blowing of a horn cut him off.

"Susan." Luna murmured, looking to Peter. The two of them sprinted down the hill in search of their sisters, closely followed by Aslan.

* * *

Luna and Peter drew their swords, eyeing the wolves that had surrounded the tree Lucy and Susan sought solace in. Stellaluna clung onto Aslan's mane, trying to stay away from the chaos. A group of Narnians had joined, ready to attack.

"Stay back," Aslan ordered, pinning the second wolf to the ground, "This is Peter's battle." They nodded and lowered their weapons, Luna returning her blade to its scabbard. Peter raised his sword as the wolf launched itself at him.

"Peter!" Lucy and Susan cried out in fear. They ran over to Peter, only to find he had struck the wolf down, blood pooling on the ground and his sword. Aslan released the other wolf.

"Follow him!" He ordered his army, "He'll lead you to Edmund." Aslan and Luna walked over to Peter. "Peter, clean your sword." The eldest Pevensie obeyed, kneeling to Aslan.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane - Knight of Narnia." Peter looked to Aslan in awe before embracing his sisters. Luna looked at the dead wolf before Aslan nudged her.

"It is a casualty of war," He told her sadly, "It cannot always be avoided."

"Perhaps," Luna agreed, "But he believed he was on the right side. To him, we were the 'bad guys'."

"Yes," Aslan nodded, "In some cases, you must follow your heart and fight for what is right."

"I want to fight for all the Narnians the Witch and her army have killed or turned to stone." Luna replied, placing her right hand on the hilt of her sword as a sort of comfort.

"And I believe your heart is in the right place." Aslan smiled, returning Stellaluna to the redhead.

* * *

Luna tossed and turned in bed as her brother and sisters slept soundly. All she could think of was Edmund. Was he safe? But she trusted Aslan, and so she gave up the mental war and moved to find Peter, falling asleep as she lay beside him. As they awoke, sunlight streamed in through the tent, and the Pevensies emerged to find Aslan sitting beside Edmund on a rock atop the hill.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried, a smile breaking out on her face. Peter stopped her from racing after their brother as Aslan and Edmund descended to meet them.

"What's done is done," Aslan stated, "There is no reason to bring up the past with your brother."

"Hello…" Edmund waved sheepishly.

"Oh, Edmund!" Lucy cried, hugging her brother alongside Susan.

"How are you feeling?" Susan asked kindly.

"I'm feeling kinda tired." Edmund admitted.

"Get some rest," Peter encouraged, "And, Edmund, try not to wander off again." Luna walked her twin brother to their tent, sitting on the edge of the bed as he attempted to sleep.

"I missed you." Luna admitted. Stellaluna moved to comfort Edmund as he squeezed his sister's hand in reassurance.

"I know you did." He joked, earning a playful slap from the redhead. Luna sighed, the smile disappearing.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her gentle tone comforting and unlike that of the witch.

"She did terrible things…" Edmund whispered, thinking about the fox and Tumnus.

"But we can make it right." Luna told him. Edmund looked up at his sister with admiration.

"Yeah, I suppose we can."

* * *

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, Edmund." Lucy joked. Edmund continued to shovel down his food, he hadn't eaten since the witch kept him prisoner.

"Then you better pack some for the journey." Peter addressed him seriously.

"So we are going home?" Susan asked.

"You are," Peter confirmed, "I promised I'd keep you three safe but there's no reason I can't stay and help."

"Three?" Susan looked at him confused.

"You, Edmund, and Lucy," Peter explained, "I figured since Luna takes fencing at school…"

"But they need all of us, all five of us." Lucy insisted. Luna nodded, not eating.

"Lucy, it's too dangerous," Peter argued, "You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed-"

"Which is why we have to stay." Edmund spoke up, looking to his twin sister for reassurance. "I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped her do it. We can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." Lucy grabbed Edmund's hand and smiled.

"Well, I guess that's it then." Susan stood up from her spot.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked incredulously.

"To get in some practice." Susan answered, retrieving her bow and quiver. She and Lucy went to the makeshift archery range as Edmund, Peter, and Luna went to practice their sword fighting. Stellaluna had been given to Lucy to take care of.

* * *

"Come on, Ed, sword hand up like Oreius showed us." Peter instructed, pausing their duel. Both boys looked over at Oreius and Luna, their swords clashing together. Both moved with such grace and agility that one would think they were both Narnians. The boys got back to fighting, as did Luna and the centaur. The redhead quickly avoided a swipe that would have hit her midsection had she not dodged it, and swung, knocking Oreius's sword from his grasp. The centaur grasped his wrist and winced.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Luna's eyes widened as she ran over to the centaur.

"It's fine, child," Oreius chuckled, "You surprised me, is all." He shook out his wrist and retrieved his sword, demonstrating he was fine. Luna gave him a sheepish smile as they dove back into their duel.

"Whoa, horsey!" Edmund cried as the chocolate colored horse reared up and the sudden appearance of the beavers.

"My name is Philip." The horse replied.

"Oh, sorry." Edmund apologized.

"You better come quick," Mr. Beaver panted, "The White Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan."


	8. Chapter 8 - Sacrifices and War

Chapter 8

Word Count: 2,917

"Jadis… Jadis!" Ginarrbrik called out after his queen. Jadis ignored the dwarf, striding forward in her heels as a cyclops carried her on a large and fluffy chair. He lowered the chair to the ground so that the witch could gracefully step out and address Aslan.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." Jadis announced, trying to hide the fear in her voice. Luna glared and placed her hand on her sword, followed by Edmund and Peter. Aslan's army gasped at her statement.

"His offence was not against you." Aslan replied calmly.

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?" The White Witch asked snidely.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch," Aslan snarled, "I was there when it was made."

"Then you will know that the boy belongs to me," Jadis concluded, "That boy-" She pointed at Edmund, "Will die on the Stone Table."

"Come and take him then." Peter brandished his sword, blocking the witch's view of Edmund.

"You think that a simple threat will deny me my right, little king?" Jadis cackled, "Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water."

"Enough," Aslan growled, "I shall talk with you alone." The two figures disappeared into Aslan's tent, not emerging until hours later.

"The Witch has denounced her claim on Edmund." Aslan announced, earning cheers from the Narnians.

"How will I know your promise will be kept?" The White Witch sneered. Aslan let out a roar, knocking the witch to the ground. She scowled as the Narnians laughed, and she left with her henchmen. Aslan sighed and returned to his tent, almost unnoticed by all.

* * *

"Aslan?" Luna whispered from outside his tent.

"Come in, child." Aslan answered from inside. Luna obeyed, wrapping the cloak around her. Oreius had given her the navy cloak to keep her warm that night, and she hadn't let go of it since.

"I suppose you know what happens tonight." Aslan sighed, earning a nod from Luna.

"But, you'll be okay, won't you?" She chewed her lip nervously, "I mean, Lucy has her cordial…"

"Don't worry about me," Aslan insisted, "Now, come, I suppose you'll want to be there." Luna nodded again, and Aslan gestured for her to climb onto his back. She held onto his mane as he padded through the grass. As they passed Susan and Lucy's tent, Luna stared, wondering if they too would join Aslan.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Aslan chuckled, turning around so that he and Luna could see Susan and Lucy.

"We couldn't sleep." Lucy whined.

"Please, Aslan," Susan pleaded, "Couldn't we come with you?"

"I would be glad of the company tonight." Susan and Lucy walked alongside Aslan and Luna until they were near the Stone Table.

"It is time," Aslan told them, allowing Luna to slide off his back and join her sisters, "From now on, I must go on alone. Thank you, Susan, Luna, Lucy. And, farewell." He walked over to the table where Jadis and her army stood, the sisters hiding behind a cluster of rocks, getting a good view from their hiding spot. They watched as Jadis's army lifted their torches in the air, jeering and screeching. Aslan climbed the stairs, flanked by the disgusting creatures that had betrayed Narnia. He ignored their cries, pushing through the mass of creatures until he reached the table. Lucy looked to Susan, who stared at the scene ahead of them.

"Don't worry, Lucy," Luna whispered, "Aslan will be okay." Lucy nodded, still unsure, and watched the golden lion with wide eyes. Jadis emerged, stepping onto the table to face Aslan. Her hair was pulled back, and she had shed her white garments for a dark dress and cape that covered one arm, fur and feathers decorating the shoulder. Her hands gripped a dagger, dark metal with a pointed gold hilt. She kept her regal posture as she looked down on the lion.

"Behold…" She smirked, "The great lion." Aslan stood still as the crowd jeered and laughed. The Pevensie sisters looked in disgust and disbelief upon the scene. Aslan growled in warning as an armoured minotaur jabbed at him with some kind of sharpened rod. The crowd cheered, and Jadis nodded at the minotaur. He raised the rod and hit Aslan, knocking the lion to the stone ground. The crowd grew louder at his fall.

"Oh, look, little kitty," Ginarrbrik mocked, "Do you want some milk?" Aslan lay there, chest heaving with each breath.

"Why doesn't he fight back?" Lucy asked. Susan only looked to Aslan, unsure of the answer. Luna too, was unsure.

"Bind him." Jadis ordered. The creatures surrounded Aslan and bound him with thick ropes, even tying his muzzle shut with a coarse cloth. "Wait-" Jadis called, "Let him first be shaved." The creatures jeered and shouted, sadistic grins on their faces.

"She wants to humiliate him." Luna whispered in realization. "She wants to prove she's more powerful than Aslan, and he'll let her, just to spare Edmund." Lucy and Susan looked at her, realizing she was right. Ginarrbrik took his dagger and cut off a chunk of Aslan's mane, holding it up for the crowd to cheer over. The creatures used their blades to cut off the lion's fur, throwing it every which way.

"Bring him to me." Jadis ordered. The minotaur dragged the cat by his binds, tying him to the table. Jadis quieted her subjects. She stood over Aslan, wolves howling, and vulture like creatures pounding their staffs on the ground rhythmically.

"You know, Aslan," Jadis leaned in, only allowing the lion to hear her, "I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly think by all this you could save the human traitor?" Aslan looked up at her. "You are giving me your life, and saving no one. Hah, so much for love."

"Tonight the Deep Magic will be appeased!" Jadis shouted for all her minions to hear, "But, tomorrow, we will take Narnia forever!" The noise grew with every word she said. The rhythm grew faster, "In that knowledge, despair," Jadis raised her dagger in the air. Luna grabbed onto her sisters and held them close, "And DIE!" The witch plunged the dagger into Aslan's heart. Lucy gasped as Aslan met her eyes, the light from his own leaving. His eyelids shut, and the sisters began to cry, embracing each other as the tears fell.

"The great cat is DEAD!" Jadis cried, closing her eyes as the cheers grew louder. "General," She looked to the minotaur, "Prepare your troops for battle," The creature growled, calling his troops to arms, "However short it may be." The sisters waited until the witch and her allies had left before returning to Aslan. All three of them cried and leaned on the lion, who had long since passed. Lucy gasped and pulled out her cordial.

"It's too late, he's gone," Susan told her through tears, "I'm sure he knew what he was doing."

"We have to go." Luna added.

"We can't just leave him here." Lucy wept.

"There's not time," Susan argued, "We have to tell the others." Luna nodded in agreement, and the three sisters disappeared back into the dark of the night.

* * *

"Fear not, my princes," A dryad spoke, entering the boys' tent with a solemn expression, "I come with tidings of grave nights…"

"It is true," Peter sighed, pushing through the tent curtains, "He's gone."

"Then you'll have to lead us," Edmund placed a hand on his brother's arm, "There's a whole army out there waiting for you."

"I… can't." Peter looked to the ground, defeated.

"Aslan believed you could," Edmund started, "And so do we." On the other side of Peter, Luna smiled, placing her hand on her eldest brother's shoulder.

"What are your orders?" Oreius stood tall, awaiting Peter's instructions. Peter unfurled a map in front of them, revealing the battlefield.

* * *

"They come, your Highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own." A golden winged gryphon informed the eldest Pevensie.

"Numbers do not win a battle." Oreius interjected.

"No, but I bet they help." Peter murmured. He looked out across the battlefield from atop his mount. Beneath all the chainmail and armor he was but a boy. He took a deep breath, a determined expression washing over his face, and brandished his sword. Behind them, a centaur blew the battle horn, causing Aslan's army to erupt in confident cheers. Creatures clad in red and gold readied themselves for the battle ahead.

* * *

"I take no interest in prisoners," Jadis told her army, a permanent scowl etched on her face, "Kill them all." The minotaur roared, ordering the army to advance. They ran down towards Aslan's army as their queen sat perched in a carriage led by two polar bears, a spiked gold helmet resting on her head.

From his seat on the pure white unicorn, Peter pointed his sword towards the witch. Edmund and Luna drew their swords, standing side by side. They were ahead of the archers, ready to charge. Edmund wore full chainmail armor, his tunic bearing Aslan's crest. Luna wore no helmet, only an armoured breastplate and chainmail and leather leggings. Both wore determined looks, ready to fight for Narnia.

Peter used his sword to signal, waving it forward. The sky filled with gryphons, all fighting for Aslan. Below them, Jadis's army stopped to stare up at the flying creatures. In their talons, each gryphon held a stone. They dropped the rocks on the battlefield below, taking out a good amount of the White Witch's army. Her archers fired, shooting down some of the gryphons. Luna clenched her sword with her right hand until her knuckles grew white. The remaining gryphons retreated, clearing the airspace.

"Are you with me?" Peter turned to Oreius.

"To the death." The loyal Narnian replied. Peter raised his sword to the sky.

"FOR NARNIA!" He cried, "AND FOR ASLAN!" His unicorn reared up before charging, closely followed by the rest of Aslan's army. Edmund and Luna watched above, still on the mountain top alongside the archers. Luna chewed her bottom lip, feeling the need to be down there with her eldest brother, fighting on the front lines.

"Aslan, please, grant me this." She murmured, her brother not hearing. A pure black stallion charged, stopping right behind the redhead. Her eyes widened as she took in the creature. The stallion whinied, letting her know he wouldn't wait. Luna grinned, hopping onto the stallion's back with an ease she didn't know she had.

"Luna?" Edmund looked to her in confusion.

"See you on the battlefield, brother." She saluted with a laugh, nudging the stallion with her ankle. He complied, taking off towards the cliff's edge. Luna trusted the creature, just as she trusted Aslan and his ways. Behind her she could hear the cries of her brother, which quickly faded as the stallion unfurled massive black wings.

"Holy shit…" Luna looked at him in awe, "You're a pegasus!" She whooped as the horse whinnied, quieting down as they reached the battlefield. The pegasus swooped down, landing among the sea of enemy soldiers. He had managed to take a handful down with him, both from the landing and knocking them over with his wings. Beside her, the cheetahs attacked Jadis's white tigers. Peter lowered his helmet, ready to fight. Time seemed to slow down as Aslan's army met Jadis's. And then it was as if time had sped up, soldiers ploughing through the enemy troops. Luna swung her sword, knocking two dwarves off their feet. Her pegasus did what he could, kicking the enemies behind them and using his wings to throw them a good distance. Blood was shed, and both sides began to dwindle in numbers.

Jadis charged, her eyes set on the eldest Pevensie brother. The archers fired, as ordered by Edmund, launching rounds of flaming arrows that congregated and formed a majestic phoenix. The bird called out before diving down, creating a line of fire that separated Jadis and her army from Peter and his. Aslan's army cheered in victory, striking down the remaining enemies on their side of the fire. Peter raised his helmet, blue eyes narrowing at the evil woman who was led by two bears. She pointed her wand, banishing the fire with some sort of ice magic. Aslan's army stopped and stared at her before returning to battle.

"Fall back!" Peter ordered. Luna whipped her head around, looking to her brother in shock. "Drive them to the rocks!" He cried before putting his helmet back. Luna smiled. That was more like it. The archers fired onto the enemy troops as Aslan's army weaved through the boulders along the mountainside. One of Jadis's dwarfs fired his own bow, catching Peter's mount in the leg. The unicorn tumbled down, followed by Peter.

"Peter!" Luna cried, turning the pegasus around to face her fallen brother. He stared ahead, watching the White Witch draw nearer.

"Stop!" Peter cried as his troops advanced towards her. The rhino rammed through the troops, Oreius taking over as it fell. He fought the minotaur as he ran, stabbing both his swords in the creature's back before drawing a third. He screamed his battle cry as he knocked away every obstacle between himself and the witch. He lept and swung at the witch, who dodged. Oreius took another swing before being stabbed with her wand. The centaur turned to stone.

"No!" Luna cried, charging forward on her pegasus. As the passed Peter, Luna grabbed him and threw him on the pegasus before jumping off. "Go, Peter!" She cried, immediately swinging her sword to avoid death from the enemy soldiers that had surrounded them.

"Edmund!" Peter cried, after watching the witch kill two gryphons, "There's too many!" Edmund turned, Luna running over and striking down a minotaur that had come up behind him. "Get out of here! Get the girls, and get them home!" Peter ordered before turning back to the fight. Luna whistled, calling the pegasus to her. He dropped Peter to the ground before returning to the redhead.

"Do as he says." Luna pushed the pegasus towards Edmund. The stallion scooped him up, along with Mr. Beaver, and headed the opposite direction of the battle. Luna quickly joined Peter, fighting so that they were back to back. The two fought valiantly, striking down enemies with precision and strength. Behind her, Luna could see Edmund charging towards them on the pegasus.

"Edmund?" She stabbed the minotaur she'd been fighting and looked to her brother. He jumped, swinging at Jadis and missing. She swung her wand in retaliation, but Edmund's reflexes kicked in, and he sliced her wand in half, a green-blue light shooting out of the now broken weapon. Peter turned to look at Edmund. Before either could react, the witch used her sword to stab the boy. Edmund fell to the ground as Peter screamed his name.

Luna was furious, clenching her fists as the anger and sadness welled up inside her. She had been keeping quiet, bottling her emotions, and she was about to explode. The witch just stabbed her brother, and he could be dead. She would pay. Luna screamed, the noise drawing attention from soldiers - enemy and friendly alike - and she seemed to glow a blue color, her eyes turning aqua and glowing all the same. The same glowing energy that surrounded the girl shot ahead, hitting the witch and knocking her over. At the same time, Peter charged, eyes filled with tears as he aimed for the witch. Jadis got up and knocked him down. They fought with equal skill, stopping only when Aslan growled. Above them, Susan, Lucy, Tumnus, and the archers gathered and cheered.

Using his distraction, Jadis swung at Peter, catching him off guard. He fell to the ground, and she stabbed him in the shoulder. Peter cried out in pain, gaining Luna's attention. Jadis raised her sword again, ready to strike.

"No!" Luna cried, throwing her sword at the witch. Luna felt like time was back in slow motion. She watched as the sword started to veer off course. "No…" She whispered, using her hands to direct the weapon the right way. Tendrils of blue light left her hands and wrapped around the sword, sending in straight on target. The light engulfed the sword, and when it disappeared, the sword was a spear. Time sped up again, and the spear pierced through the White Witch's heart. Aslan ran over, retrieving the weapon and leaning over the dead witch. Beside Peter, Luna slumped to the ground. The battle had taken all the energy from her. Peter held his sister, watching as Jadis's body disappeared. Around him, everyone was a blur, until only he, his sister, and Aslan were left.

"It is finished." Aslan declared. He walked away as Lucy and Susan ran up to their brother and sister.

"Where's Edmund?" Susan cried. Luna weakly pointed to her twin brother who was coughing up blood and attempting to stand. Ginarrbrik hobbled over to the young boy, raising his weapon over Edmund.

"Edmund!" Susan cried, drawing her bow and firing. The arrow hit its target, killing the dwarf. Edmund coughed and gasped as his siblings surrounded him. Lucy quickly retrieved her cordial, pouring a drop onto Edmund's lips. He stilled before gasping and sitting up.

"When are you ever going to do as you're told?" Peter shook his head. The Pevensies chuckled and embraced.


	9. Chapter 9 - Cair Paravel

Chapter 9

Word Count: 1,658

Cair Paravel was decidedly the most beautiful place Luna had ever seen. Surrounded by waters as magnificently blue as in storybooks, with beautiful mermaids dancing beneath the waves, their scales reflecting the gold of the sun that stood out in the clearest and bluest of skies. The castle sat atop a mountain top, which was covered in lush greenery wherever you looked. The castle itself was absolutely magnificent, both in beauty and stature. It was an off white color, with more arches, windows, and columns than Luna thought possible. It followed the curve of the mountain, wrapping around the landscape as it reached higher. Red and gold banners and flags decorated the palace, Aslan's crest everywhere you looked. The trees and grass emerged within the castle's bounds, blending nature and architecture beautifully.

Centaurs dressed in decorative armor blew their trumpets while surrounded by more flowers than could fit in a flower shop. Narnians had gathered in the main entrance, hooves, paws, and feet resting on the marbled floor. The Pevensie children walked with Aslan under the raised swords of centaur knights. Five thrones awaited them in front of a magnificent stained glass panel. The five children were dressed in clothing only seen in fairytales, each looking like the royalty they would be.

Susan wore an elegantly decorated pale silvery blue dress with blue sleeves, and a gold lined navy cloak that clasped at her collarbone. Her hair was pulled back in a braid that reached past her shoulder blades.. Lucy's dress was a pale silver, with slippers to match, and was cloaked in red. Her hair had been curled and still didn't quite reach her shoulders. Peter was clad in a magnificent gold and dark forest green tunic with matching gold leggings and green boats. Edmund sported a similar outfit, having exchanged the gold and green for silver and gray blue. Luna's dress was in a similar style as Susan's. The bodice and skirt were silvery green with golden detailing and darker green sleeves. Her own cloak was emerald green, contrasting with the crimson curls that fell down her back. As they walked alongside Aslan, Susan and Lucy on one side, Peter and the twins on the other, the knights raised their swords. Luna smiled as she passed Oreius, who was healed thanks to Lucy's cordial.

The thrones were white marble with golden detailing. The middle two had blue cushions while the outer three had red. Luna could pick out each throne. The one with the small sword carving at the head was Edmund's, the larger sword being Peter's. The horn carving was Susan's, and the cordial was Lucy's. That left the throne beside Edmund's as hers, though the carving was similar to Edmund's, a large snowflake sat behind the sword.

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Lucy the Valiant." Aslan announced. Mr. Tumnus took the silver crown from the beaver's pillow, placing it on Lucy's head. The crown was decorated to look like small flowers and leaves, with bits of gold decorating.

"To the great western wood, King Edmund the Just." Tumnus placed a silver crown atop the boy's head.

"To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle." Her crown was composed of golden vines amd light gold daffodils.

"And to the clear northern skies, King Peter the Magnificent." His crown was large and gold, reflecting his stature in royalty. The siblings were happy, but confused as to why Luna had been skipped over.

"And do not think I've forgotten you, child." Aslan chuckled, walking over to Luna. She stood at her throne between Edmund and Peter, patient and quiet as always. "To the alluring silver moon, Queen Luna the Wise." With the crown cushions empty, Aslan placed a gentle paw on her head. He raised it to reveal a silver crown decorated with vines, foliage, and beautiful flowers. In the center of the crown was a tiny blue gem, reminiscent of her sword. "You are not only a queen, but a knight as well." Aslan announced, "A great warrior and slayer of the White Witch." The Pevensies all took their seats in the throne, Stellaluna escaping Mrs. Beaver's paws to sit in the redhead's lap.

"One a King or Queen of Narnia, always a king or queen." Aslan looked at each one of them. "Let your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the Narnians erupted into cheers for their victory and the crowning of their five kings and queens.

"Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Luna! Long live Queen Lucy!"

* * *

The kings and queens of Narnia ruled for a good decade and a half, training, teaching, and learning throughout the years. High King Peter and King Edmund had perfected their sword fighting techniques, although neither could single handedly beat Queen Luna in a duel. She had trained on all fronts; with High Queen Susan in archery and Queen Lucy in dagger throwing. She had forced Oreius to teach her hand to hand combat and Aslan had left her in the care of many professors and a large library to perfect her magic. Soon she was able to control it, using it to play tricks on her brothers and fight in wars.

The Pevensies had each grown quite a bit since they had first come to Narnia, and by then it felt like they'd never been anywhere else. Narnia was perfect in all aspects, and the rulers were just. They'd all grown nearly half a foot taller, with Peter and Edmund still the tallest. Peter and Edmund had let their hair grow nearly to their shoulders, and Peter refused to shave his mustache and beard. Susan, Luna, and Lucy had thinned out at the waist, grown larger in the chest, and their hair fell lower than it previously had.

One day the Pevensies all went for a hunt, Peter in his red tunic and purple cape and leggings and brown riding boots. Edmund had on his blue tunic and brown cloak. Susan's dress was purple, Lucy's red with a cloak, and Luna's a deep blue and her navy cloak. They were all on their horses. Peter's unicorn had long since passed, and he rode a great black stallion called Chauncey. Susan's horse was a chocolate brown mare named Genevieve, Lucy's named Fauna in honor of Tumnus, who was still alive and kicking. Edmund still rode Philip, the caramel brown stallion, and Luna had gifted her non talking black pegasus with the title Aegeus.

The five siblings rode through the forest, the sunset streaming light through the foliage that lay high above them. They all had smiles on their faces, cloaks and capes flying as their horses ran faster. Philip slowed down, his breathing growing harsh.

"You alright, Philip?" Edmund asked, placing a gentle hand on the stallion.

"Not as young as I once was." Philip breathed out.

"Come on, Ed," Susan coaxed, the four of them riding back to Edmund.

"Just catching my breath." Edmund lied.

"Well that's all we'll catch at this rate!" Susan joked, referring to the white stag they'd been chasing.

"What did he say again, Susan?" Lucy asked, grinning slyly.

"You girls wait at the castle, I'll get the stag myself." Susan mocked in a lower tone to imitate her brother. The pair chuckled, but Peter and Luna noticed that Edmund wasn't joining in on the fun.

"What is it, Ed?" Luna asked, slipping off her mount. Peter followed, pointing to the object above Edmund's head. A black lamppost, a fire still crackling within.

"It seems familiar." Peter commented with a frown.

"As if from a dream." Susan added softly.

"Or a dream of a dream." Lucy whispered. "Spare oom." She realized, looking to her siblings. She picked up her skirt and ran past the lamp, her siblings chasing after her.

"Lucy!" Peter cried.

"Not again." Susan muttered.

"Lu?" Peter called?"

"Come on," She coaxed, voice muffled by the brush. The forest became thicker the farther they went.

"These aren't branches." Peter realised.

"They're coats." Luna corrected.

"You're on my foot!" Edmund complained.

"Peter, move!" Susan cried.

"Stop shoving!" Peter ordered. They yelled over each other, voices getting lost in the mound of coats. They pushed until a door opened, and all five siblings fell to the ground of the spare room. They were no longer in their twenties and medieval wear, but young with their spring clothing, the clothing they'd worn into the wardrobe. They looked at each other incredulously before looking back at themselves and their garments.

The door opened, and in walked the professor, reading a book. He looked up at the children over his glasses.

"Oh, there you are." He commented, putting his book down. "What were you all doing in the wardrobe?" The Pevensies broke out into smiles as they looked to one another.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir." Peter replied honestly. The professor tossed him the racquetball, which he caught with one hand.

"Try me." The professor challenged with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

That night, Lucy snuck back into the spare room. She bundled up in her pink coat and stepped towards the wardrobe, opening it with a creak.

"I don't think you'll get back in that way," The professor told her from the corner, "You see, I've already tried." He approached her, pipe in hand.

"Will we ever go back?" Lucy wondered.

"Well, I expect so," The professor replied, closing the wardrobe, "Probably when you least expect it." He took her hand and they walked away from the wardrobe. "What's to say?" He whispered, "Keep your eyes open." He shut the door to the spare room. As they left, the wardrobe door creaked open, a bright light shining through. A roar emerged before the spare room was cloaked in darkness. That night, Luna slept soundly, dreaming of the day they'd return to Narnia.

* * *

A/N: Well... that's it! For this story at least. I want to post another two, one for Prince Caspian and one for the The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Don't expect those out to be anytime soon. Again, I'll be posting those stories as a whole versus chapter by chapter. It's just not my thing! Sorry!

Please review!


End file.
